Eeveelutions of Time
by Antman0909
Summary: Hello everyone, this will be my ever first on going story to publish on Fan-fiction. I've always read Fan-Fictions from many of you and have been delighted to read all you're great stories. For the record, I entirely did not write this story. The one behind the works of it was my boyfriend. This will be an ongoing story we both will work on together. Hope you enjoy reading this!
1. Chapter 1

The daylight was absent from the town of Brynx, as the night washed over. It was the 4th of May, and the full moon had just started to show. All of the trainers who had departed on their journeys took stops to rest as the night carried on, and soon the Pokémon of the land followed in their footsteps. Only a select few had a preference for the twilight hours; most didn't have the necessary abilities needed to navigate themselves in the dark. On this particular night, however, there was a Pokémon who didn't sleep at the usual time–nor planned to anytime soon.

Dark, ruby-red eyes skimmed over the area, as the Pokémon had a challenging time navigating during the night. His white mane just barely grazed above the ground as he rambled around. He had no specific destination–as the bright, gray light shined a path for him to follow. This was a rare occasion, as the daytime Pokémon usually didn't have the courage to go out in the night; vice versa applied to the nighttime lurkers. This special instance would be one that changed the lives of two Pokémon forever.

A long, white-tipped tail swayed back and forth against the ground as the male followed the dark trail. It was the outskirts of Brynx, and he wasn't familiar with the unusual terrain. It took a while to realize that this was a forest, and he'd been dodging through trees as he continued on his path. His paws swiftly avoided any hazards that were laying around on the bed of the forest. As the light grew bigger, his movements increased. His pointed ears heard unusual sounds that could be faintly heard nearby, and the Pokémon grew weary as he took his final steps towards the source of the light.

Upon stepping against the bushes, a small rustling sound was echoed throughout the area, as the wind started to pick up. The leaves scattered across the ground as they fell from the trees above. The Pokémon took a small step forward, and upon looking at the source–stood motionless. It looked chaotic, something you'd only see in a horrific nightmare. The ground was all torn up, and there was a big crater in the middle. There were cuts on the trees, which laid on the ground all over the place.

His initial reaction soon came to a halt, as he impulsively lunged himself towards the destruction. Upon following the light, it led towards an Umbreon; he had a small gash on his right ear, as well as a tree trapping his right hind leg. The male's eyes were closed, as it seemed he'd been knocked out from another Pokémon. Judging by how beat up he was, it didn't seem like a fair fight. The Pokémon didn't waste any time in rushing towards the Umbreon, grabbing onto his front paws to try and pull him out from under the tree's weight. Unfortunately, the tree had his leg locked under–which left him with no other choice than to try and push against the tree. The impulsive idea seemed strange, however as the force given off by the Pokémon grew stronger, the tree slowly began to roll in the opposite direction. The Umbreon's hind leg was soon free from its grasp, and he was safe from harm.

It didn't take long for the other male to figure out what to do with the injured Pokémon, as he dashed to the right, where the top of a fallen tree laid on the ground. Where the leaves were, small red apples were growing on them; the tree hadn't been crushed too long ago, so he knew the apples were still safe to eat. With the sharp fang sticking out of his maw, he bit down on the apple, holding it in place as he turned around, heading to where the Umbreon was located on the ground.

To his surprise, the Pokémon's eyelids slowly opened–revealing bright, gray irises that lit up the area that they wandered. The Umbreon took a moment to regain consciousness, only to spot a Jolteon holding an apple. He appeared to be healthy, with a sharp yellow color to his fur. It was unusual to see a Jolteon with a tail, one that was large in size–with the tip primarily white. His ruby eyes looked intimidating to whoever met eyes with the eeveelution. The Umbreon was scared, as he wasn't in a good state to fight; however his worries soon went away when the Jolteon dropped the red apple, nudging it closer to him.

"Go on, take it; and don't worry about a thing." he insisted. The Jolteon felt some sympathy towards the Umbreon, as he didn't like seeing someone in that state.

While very hesitant, the Umbreon couldn't deny he was famished. It'd been over a night without any grub to snack on, and his natural instinct was to consume anything within arm's reach. He slowly picked himself up, standing on all fours as he leaned his head down–slowly digging in to the apple. The Jolteon was surprised to find out that he was taller than expected, but didn't feel intimidated in the slightest. The Umbreon was still very bruised up, and needed someone to look after him.

It didn't take long for the male to fully devour the apple, nearly scarfing it down from the lack of food in his body. The Umbreon slowly looked up towards the Jolteon, trying not to shy away as he spoke. "T-Thanks…you didn't have to." he softly expressed to him. "I can handle everything."

"You're very silly. Anything to help you out." The Jolteon soon reached his front paw out, towards the Umbreon. "My name's Jolty. I'm usually not around at this time of night. What's your name?" he questioned.

The Umbreon was a bit reluctant, but felt a feeling of warmth wash over him as he recalled what Jolty had done for him, to which he softly extended his own front paw, touching the Jolteon's. "I'm Umbra. This isn't a safe place to be roaming around. I was looking for something to eat before I was attacked." he muttered, looking down towards the ground.

"Doesn't scare me!" He migrated his vision over to the gash on Umbra's right ear. It was a wide cut, but the Umbreon seemed to manage it well. Even so, the Jolteon couldn't help but worry. "Will you be alright?"

"Oh…this?" he said, looking above his head. "I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've gotten ambushed before." The Umbreon slowly began to blush, almost wanting to hide his face from the other eeveelution. "I…have to thank you for everything. You're really considerate, Jolty."

The Jolteon gave a cheeky grin. "Of course! I wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to you." he assured, before letting out a soft yawn. "I'm glad that I found you. I do have to sleep before the night ends; I live on the route opposite from here, feel free to come to me if you ever need anything!"

"I will try and visit you sometime soon, if I find a night that isn't too dangerous." Umbra explained, with a soft smile. "You need to get some rest. I'll be alright, don't worry." With that, he extended his front paw out, this time initiating it for the Jolteon.

"If you're sure. Alright, I'll talk to you soon–Umbra!" he said, as he extends his own paw out, pressing against the Umbreon's. After about four seconds, he let his front paw down to make his depart; it was a long way back to his rest area, but he knew there was plenty of time to sleep before the morning hit. The Jolteon thought about the Umbreon as he crossed through Brynx, wondering whether or not he believed Umbra would be safe. He couldn't shrug away these thoughts, as he felt the Umbreon needed him. Once he reached the outskirts of town, he nestled himself away in the bark of a tree, where he slept at night. He curled up into a ball, softly resting his head down on the soft blanket he kept under him at night–as he began to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The town of Brynx looked lively throughout the day, Pokémon and trainers alike basked in the sunlight as it shined across the continent. The forest on the outskirts of town stood out from the rest; the leaves on the trees were closer to black, and the atmosphere of the area was gloomy. Life was almost nonexistent during the day, as the night-dwellers slept during the bright hours of the day. On the other side of town, a calm—peaceful route that had Pokémon relaxing back without a care in the world blossomed. There was peace, and the population grew exponentially throughout the last decade. All of the daytime Pokémon lived here, including the yellow spiky canine—Jolty.

It had almost been a full day since the incident with the Umbreon, and he couldn't help but face curiosity about whether or not everything was going fine for the Pokémon. He spent the daylight hours strolling through the area, learning new surroundings as he went deep into Brynx. It wasn't his first time in town, but he went through all of the creaks and turns to learn just where everything was located. He was a Pokémon who loved to explore new boundaries that exceeded his memory. Nothing was out of reach for him, and he wouldn't stop for nothing to learn about the whole continent.

There was a short ringing sound that replayed in his spiky ears as he slowly made his way back to his tree. Jolty lifted a paw and softly tugged his left ear down a bit, scratching it; the ringing suddenly clicked to him. Umbra was on his mind, and he remembered that his right ear was injured. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he felt it would be best to pay a visit to the Umbreon as soon as the moon started to show.

The light that had previously shown itself had now cowered itself to the twilight. The doors of Brynx were locked tight as the trainers and their Pokémon head themselves to sleep. Once again, the electric type canine made his way through town—making his way through the familiar scenery to reach the dark destination up ahead. There was a faint, gray glow that emanated in the distance. It didn't faze the Jolteon in the slightest, as he had an idea of where it might be leading to. This time seemed to be a bit different, as the light shook in a vertical pattern. He was curious for what was going on, and the Pokémon picked up his speed.

The trees didn't look the same as before; he was very analytical about his surroundings, having a vivid image of what was supposed to appear where. He was a bit skeptical, but wasn't bothered to worry about the scenery as he slowly led himself through the forest path to where Umbra was located. His paws gracefully danced through the terrain as he made minimal sounds from his steps. The other night Pokémon wouldn't be able to locate the electric type from sound alone.

As he got close to the source, he hid himself behind the tree, using his right eye to peer out to the side and watch the Umbreon. He wasn't prepared to scare the Pokémon, it was all just to take note of Umbra's current condition. The erratic light that he followed earlier in the forest suddenly made sense to him, as he took notice of Umbra facing a large—dark pine tree. His body kept lunging forward, in an attempt to make contact with the tree. The Jolteon was confused at first, pondering what the reasoning would be to ram himself into a random tree in the forest; he looked up to spot a large, red apple in the leaves. It was a bit unusual to find one in this area, neither a pine tree. The dark type didn't quit, forcing himself against the bark, barely causing a dent in the towering tree. He was left with minor scratches and bruises—most of which covered his back.

Jolty looked to see if there were any branches close to the apple, as a light bulb went off in his head. He swiftly maneuvered away from the current position, slowly working his way around the back of the pine tree, increasing his speed as he set his first paw onto the bark. In a flash, his body zipped up the trunk of the tree, without a single rustle of the leaves as he turned his body towards the upper left branch. From there, he turned around—letting out a noticeable chuckle.

"Looking for this?" he asked, smirking with the apple beside his paw. The electric type rolled the apple down, slipping itself off the branch and right onto Umbra's noggin.

The dark type collapsed onto the floor, bringing his right paw up towards his forehead where a large, red mark formed from the apple's force. His eyes didn't look over to take notice of who threw down the apple—however he had a solid hint due to the familiar voice of a Jolteon he'd met previously. They were closed shut from the pain, a small tear appearing from his tear ducts.

"O-Oow! I-I can't see!" he yelled, unable to get up.

A quick rustle of the leaves sounded out as the electric type dashed down the tree, making sure to keep his footing as he lodged himself down onto the surface. Jolty went over to where Umbra laid on the ground, and sat rump first in front of him. His paw extended out, softly pressing against the dark type's red mark; it was located just between his forehead ring—noticeable in the dark from the size of shape of it. "I'm sorry about that…maybe I shouldn't have been so reckless about rolling the apple. Here," he said—as he reached over to grab onto the red apple, nudging it against Umbra's maw; "I know you like these!"

It took a few moments to regain himself, as his eyelids soon took in the moonlight upon opening. There, right in sight, laid the apple he'd been working hard on obtaining. Without any grudge on the electric type, he gave a cheeky smile as he bit down onto the apple. His stubby teeth made it difficult to make large indents, which made him take a bit longer to finish it; the Jolteon watching close as he saw the Umbreon happily eat on the fruit.

"So—you're back at the forest, huh?" The dark type gazed up, surprised to see that it was deep in the night. Lots of time went by from his failed attempts to retrieve the fruit; but more importantly—it was too late for the Jolteon to be awake during the dusk of night. He used his paws to lift himself on his own rump, sitting down in front of Jolty. "You aren't tired at all?"

"Of course not, silly Umbra," he happily said. "I'm always awake when I know I'm needed!" The Jolteon softly scratched the side of his face, before placing down his paws in front of his crotch in a relaxed position. "You were hurt yesterday, and I was curious to see if you were doing okay." he softly spoke.

The Umbreon noticed that there was a small fly that stood on the electric type's nose, and he reached over with his paw to softly nudge it away. Before bringing himself back, his paw rested on Jolty's nose, as the fly soon flew up.

"Anyone tell you that you have an adorable nose?" The dark type smiled, sticking out his tongue in a soft, playful manner. His body language seemed serious, but his words and motives said otherwise. "I think I know why the fly decided to lay here!" he said, softly pressing his nose.

Jolty grew red in the face, trying to nudge Umbra's paw away from his nose. "W-What do you mean? Get off my nose Umbra!" He lifted the dark type's front leg away from him, as he looked at the Umbreon with an embarrassed expression. "I've never had someone say that to me before."

Umbra softly lifted himself up off his rump, tossing the finished apple core to the electric type. "So you have a soft spot, huh? I'll remember that." he teased.

The Jolteon grinned, following in the dark type's footsteps in getting up, as he threw it back towards him. "Nope, we'll just see about that!" He looked up—realizing that it was getting a bit too late for him. He turned the other way, turning his head to the side to look back at the Umbreon, who had the apple core in his maw. "I think I should get going! I'll see you tomorrow, Umbra!" he exclaimed, before sticking out his tongue.

Before the Umbreon could reply back, a claw slashed at his hind leg, causing the dark type to stumble as he fell face first into the hard ground. Before he could react, another claw pinned the Umbreon's ear down—leaving him helpless to the attacker. He couldn't look back, and his eyes closed with a short yelp as he grew scared. The Jolteon heard the cry, and turned around to spot the large Pokémon over five times their size, angered as he stared at the apple core in Umbra's maw.

"So, you've been the one eating my apples, huh?" he asked, before his crimson eyes squinted. "I don't think you'll live to eat another one of those."


	3. Chapter 3

The Pokémon gritted his sharp fangs, grabbing the Umbreon up by the ear; he tossed the smaller Pokémon to his right—bashing his face up against a tree. The force shook the leaves, covering the ground in green as the tree trembled against the friction of his body. Umbra slowly slid down the tree, with his eyes closed. It was apparent that he was still breathing, but the larger Pokémon wasn't prepared to keep him that way.

"I've had enough of your kind. Be gone!" he declared, before lunging his large body to the side; a sharp glimmer in his grassy blades as he aimed them towards the Umbreon.

As he reached within inches of the dark type, a rapid—bright flash of yellow zipped through the terrain, causing the trees to rustle. The pressure and speed of the movements was so quick that the leaves blew away from the intense wind pressure. The flash zipped past the large, leafy Pokémon as it grabbed the Umbreon and rushed over to a safe spot away from harm. The movement came to an abrupt halt from both sides, as the forest Pokémon turned over to gaze upon the source of the yellow flash: a riled up Jolteon who appeared to be smaller than the Umbreon.

"Leave the Umbreon alone—before I make you." he snarled, his ruby eyes locked at the Sceptile. His body emanated a soft glow from his silent rage, his hind legs pressed back in a battle stance as he expected the worst to come. Jolty didn't tolerate the abuse that was given to the dark type. It didn't matter what the situation was, he knew in his heart it wasn't right. "I'm not going to sit here and let you hurt him."

The large, green Pokemon gave out a hefty growl—his crimson eyes looked around to check for any spectators, making sure it was all quiet before he took action. "If you get in my way, I'll have to kill you." he stated, sharpening his blades.

Without any further discussion, the Jolteon charged himself forward; his body was electrically charged from his anger towards the Pokémon as he recklessly bashed himself against the Sceptile's body. He knew that this wouldn't cause massive damage, however he wasn't expecting to the extent of the Pokémon's defenses. His form shook, and he felt the force push him back as the grass type smirked devilishly.

"Hah! You're just a small ant. I think I'll teach you how bad of a mistake that was." he grinned—taking a big, monstrous step forward. The pressure created mini craters in the ground where he stood; his body towering over the Jolteon.

He was seconds from swiping his tail across the canine, before the small droplets of water splashed the top of their heads. Upon looking up, the dark clouds showed themselves in a rigorous thunderstorm that brewed above the trees. The moon was no longer visible, and Umbra's glow diminished from the lack of the moonlight. He laid there on the soft patch of grass where Jolty placed him—knocked out from the harsh blow.

The two Pokémon slowly turned their vision to each other, with a spark that lit between their eyes. Without any train of thought, the Sceptile slashed forward, just grazing across the Jolteon's forehead with his blade. His speed was extraordinary for someone of that size; however he couldn't catch himself up to the Jolteon's quick, swift dodges. Whenever the Jolteon tried to play the aggressor, however, he was quickly disheartened to find out that they were proving to be useless. The grass type's defenses were higher than his, and his bulk made it difficult to fight back. Without a single warning, Jolteon's hind leg was grabbed on, as the Pokémon kept a tight grip.

"This is all I needed. It's over," he said, before letting out a loud roar. "Now die!" He lifted Jolty up, swinging him around by his leg—as he threw the Jolteon towards a tree, following the same fate as Umbra. The enormous amount of force caused the tree to break in half, with Jolty's back smashed against the bark of the tree. A sharp groan came out of Jolty's maw, as his eyes widened in pain. He laid there, lifeless against the broken tree; his body refusing to move as the seconds went by. The large Pokémon looked over with his eye, to spot both of them on the ground—immobile. He figured that the correct treatment was given to the both of them, and slowly turned his way around to head back to his previous location. Before he took three steps, he felt electricity zap his tail; enough to startle the big Pokémon.

"W-What are you doing alive?!" he stuttered, unable to comprehend what was going on. The smash should've proved to be a fatal one, and he knew there was no way a small canine could live to tell the tale.

The Jolteon's body was on the ground, bruised up from the massive attack. The electric current that circulated within his body stayed strong, and the rage that the Pokémon had inside triggered a massive exertion which caused the area around him to tremble. The small canine's spikes grew out a bit, and his ruby eyes can an intimidating glow in the darkest part of the night. His body slowly stood up, shaking from the pain. His fangs were evident as his rage grew; he knew there was no other choice. The growling thunderclouds roared out in the night, flooding the area in rain as they all were drenched. Jolty's electricity traveled throughout the rain puddles, rendering most of the terrain dangerous. His silence broke as he gave a growl, his paws sinking down into the wet surface as he grew in strength. He wasn't about to let any Pokémon take them both down, not this easily.

"…You think…you can take me down this easily?" The Jolteon glared at the Sceptile without blinking once. "I won't give in…not for anything!"

His body trembled, and the soft soil underneath caved to the Jolteon's force. Electricity circled around his body, as it suddenly shot up into the skies. His body becoming one with the electricity, and the thunderbolt grew in size. The thunderstorm struck around the forest, eventually reacting to the Jolteon's electric power. A loud, crack in the clouds struck a massive thunderbolt which shot right back down to Jolty's body. The electricity flowed within his body, relieving him of the pain he once felt. Without any hesitation, the Jolteon charged forward—his speed drastically different than before. The barrier of light couldn't surpass the enormous speed that Jolty had, as he body reached the grass type's body in less than a second. The force was so great that the Jolteon didn't stop, smashing the Sceptile's body through tree after tree, crushing his stomach as his body crumbled. The electricity in his body made a current to the Pokémon's body, shocking him to such an extent that smoke went off from the grass type himself. The Jolteon quickly used his hind legs to leap off, adding extra force to the push; his own body jumped back in the opposite direction.

The forest lost many trees from the clash, and the sky raged through its final stages of the storm. Jolty laid there, only inches from Umbra—with his body barely able to move. The bruises were gone, but the force used up an enormous amount of strength and energy. The Jolteon knew in his gut that the Sceptile wouldn't still be awake from that blow, and he softly rested on the warm, wet soil. He could sense that the night would soon come to an end, so his new focus was making sure to find shelter for the Umbreon. He slowly inched himself closer to Umbra's body, slowly grabbing onto him by the tail with his own maw. He tugged the Umbreon to a safe area under a tree in the forest, and plopped himself right next to him. He didn't have the energy to make it back to his route, so he decided it would be best to take shelter with the dark type for the night. His paw rested over the Umbreon's side, tugging him closer; Jolty made sure to protect the knocked out Pokémon overnight, as he slowly passed out beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

The forest grew silent as the hours went by; the sound of bushes and trees slowly came to a halt. Night dwellers were all falling asleep as the sun slowly peeked itself over the horizon. The town close by was starting to blossom as the lights shined through the windows. The daytime Pokémon were all beginning to wake up, and the usual ruckus started to pick up by the minute.

Brynx was a large, but compact town. All of the shops were close by, and the main form of transportation was the ScarletThorn train station. The trains itself had a shiny red exterior, with an arsenic color to the spacious interior. Every three minutes the loud rumbling of the train tracks can be heard as they made their way around town. There was a Pokémon center right at the station, for those needing a quick place to heal up when the situation was dire. Close to the station—a large café for all of the trainers to come and get their morning started. The high demand for coffee in town resulted in the café blossoming. People come worldwide to check out the famous Grand Café; often a hotspot to meet others from different places. Trainers weren't the only ones that came from different parts of the world. From Roselia to Furfrou, the town was filled with all kinds of different Pokémon. Everything was in perfect harmony, unlike the forest just outside of town.

The chaos that happened last night ended abruptly, as both parties slept. The Sceptile from before was knocked out, but would recover in due time. Umbra, who was knocked out a while ago, started to slowly open his eyes. As he regained consciousness, he was baffled to find that Jolty tugged him close. He was embarrassed by how close their bodies were. His face was close to the Jolteon's mane. He felt warmth from the closeness—but the soft feelings all went away when he looked over to realize it was the start of the sun coming out. Unaware of what to do out of his comfort zone, he grew tense; unable to control his emotions, he softly pressed his paws against Jolty's face—in an attempt to wake him up.

"W-Wake up Jolty…I-I'm scared." Umbra muttered quietly, too scared to move. The Jolteon took a few minutes to wake up, but he eventually opened his eyes to look over at the helpless Umbreon. He appeared to be uncomfortable, but that was all Jolty gathered so far.

"Mmmn…Morning Umbra. Glad you're safe from harm." He said, as he pulled him in close for a tight embrace. His body shook for a moment as he fully woke up, and his tiredness went away. He softly pulled away from the hug, and realized that the dark type was still itsy. "You alright?"

Umbreon had his eyes closed, and refused to open them to see a bright light emanating from above. He didn't say anything, and instead just snugged in close to the Jolteon without any prior indication. His tail motionless as he hid himself against Jolty.

Suddenly, it clicked to the electric type. He playfully stuck out his tongue, as he pressed his paw against Umbra's nose, giving it a boop. "Silly Umbra, it's alright. The sun isn't gonna hurt you, short stuff!"

Umbra suddenly opened his eyes, looking straight at the Jolteon; did he just say what he think he heard? Puzzled, he questioned the Jolteon. "Short stuff?" he asked, almost completely forgetting about the sun for a moment.

"Yeah, short stuff! Just cause you're the tall one doesn't mean you aren't my short stuff! Heh, I might start calling you that!" He smirked, giving Umbra a quick nuzzle before getting up on all fours. "Come on, let's get a move on!"

The dark type didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words. He was something to Jolty? He didn't understand it, but he felt warm inside from it. Never having any friends, it was new to Umbra to get a nickname—especially one from the electric type; in a way, he kinda liked it though.

His warmth was soon shrouded with fear as he got up on all fours; he didn't know where he was heading—but at this point he knew he could trust the Jolteon. Without opening his maw, he started to walk with the Jolteon. His body was shaking, but Umbra tried his best to relax in hopes that it wouldn't be as bad as he expects it to be. Sure enough, after a few steps he was calm enough to stop with the erratic movement. His steps weren't perfect, however; he never walked in a straight line, and at one point he accidentally went head first against Jolty's tail. The electric type looked back, wiggling his tail. "Having fun back there Umbra?" he questioned with a wide grin. "Feel free to play with it if you want."

Umbra grew red in the face, moving forward at a faster pace to prevent that from happening again. He looked over at Jolty with an embarrassed look on his face. "Shush up," he stated, as he tried his best to think before stepping. "I walk funny."

"Well if you get tuckered out you can always ride on my back!" Jolty snickered, playing around as he continued walking. They were close to Brynx, which was the electric type's destination. Suddenly, he felt something wash over him, and he stopped moving for a moment—looking over at Umbra.

"You know…If you feel uncomfortable or something, don't be afraid to let me know—short stuff. I want to make sure you are okay." He gazed with curiosity and concern at the dark type, hoping that he wasn't in too much pain or discomfort.

"It's fine. You've been helping me the past few days, and I know I can trust you!" Umbra said, with a smile across his face. The fears he initially had were long gone, and he felt safe with the Jolteon by his side. While he wasn't fully aware to witness what went down last night, all he could make out of everything was the Jolteon came to the rescue, as usual. Whether it was for apples or for protection, the electric type was there for him. "You're the nicest Pokemon I've met, Jolty."

"Really?" his eyes lit up. He wasn't expecting to hear that out of nowhere, especially from the dark type. He blushed a bit, trying to hide his sudden feeling of happiness. His body spiked up a bit from excitement, as he turned around to face the Umbreon. "Well…I hope you can run fast then!" he exclaimed, before darting in the opposite direction towards town. His swift footsteps were too light to trace, and the town had pavement which didn't leave footprints behind. He hid behind the first building, looking over to the side to watch as Umbra's body flailed about. He wasn't going to leave Umbra out of his sight, but he decided to…play with him a bit.

"J-Jolty! Where are you?!" he yelled out, rushing forward in hopes to spot the Jolteon once he reached Brynx. Upon setting foot on the town, he felt his anxiety kick in as all the Pokemon walked around the entrance. It was crowded enough to scare the Umbreon, as he figured from past experiences that Pokémon were usually dangerous. He didn't know what to do at that moment, as his mind drew a blank. He curled up with his belly against the ground; his paws covered his face as he wished all of the anxiety would go away. He was nervous to a point where he couldn't move.

The Jolteon realized that the dark type really did have a problem being alone in public places, and while he wanted to play some more, he decided to cut the act a bit short and dash towards the Umbreon as fast as he could. Without any sound, he plopped himself right on top, with his body pressed against Umbra's back. Some of the other Pokémon gave a puzzled look at the two as it made a scene, and while the dark type was relieved to see Jolty, he was embarrassed by the sudden act and position.

"J-Jolty! Others are watching…get off!" he muttered under his breath, trying his best to be quiet. While he would've actually liked the closeness of the Jolteon in a private situation, in a public one he was still too embarrassed. He was still learning about what he likes and dislikes, and while Jolty loved to push the boundaries, he knew he wasn't ready to be teased in public.

"Why, you embarrassed? Hah, I like it up here; who cares what others think!" he said enthusiastically, with his toothy grin showing. He gave Umbra a hug to purposely mess with him, before leaping off onto the ground. He then rushed over to grab Umbra's tail with his maw, rushing as Umbra fumbles. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

The two made their way through the crowd, onto a street with lots of shops. He let go of Umbra's tail, urging him to follow as they explored around town. "I wanna explore a bit with you, short stuff!" the electric type persisted, moving at a slow pace so Umbra can take in the view.

"I've never been in a town before. It's…so big." Umbra looked left and right, noticing all of the shops in this part of town. There was a mall, a hair/fur stylist, a large movie theater—and lots more. He didn't know what half of these places were, as he never really read signs or explored outside of the forest. Sure enough, Jolty spent his time explaining what each of the places had, and what they were there for. There was one place in particular that sparked the interest in both of them, as they didn't know what it contained on the inside—the Grand Café. Jolty heard once that people came to drink something called coffee, but he wasn't sure what the fuss was about. He always wanted to try some of that, and he urged the Umbreon to join him.

"Come on Umbra, let's go to the café! I wanna check it out!" he said, already a bit jumpy from excitement. He had someone to explore the place with, and the day was young; it was the perfect time to do a bit of exploring in places unfamiliar to the both of them. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you, short stuff!"

Umbra nodded softly in agreement and understood what he wanted; he too wanted to see what went down in this particular building. He was curious for all of the places, but had a small hope that they weren't all crowded with individuals and Pokémon. He was nervous, and stayed close to the Jolteon—slowly making their way towards the large shop.


	5. Chapter 5

The two Eeveelutions took their time as they went through the entrance to the café. It was much larger than anticipated, and there were lots of paintings on the walls. It looked much fancier than anything they've ever seen—and it didn't stop there. A plethora of people walked around the café, some of which sat down on the many chairs scattered around the main section. There were tables to hold up the food that was brought to the trainers. Often people would walk around with a cup in their hand, steam coming out of the top; the rich coffee scent emanated across the café. It wasn't something they were accustomed to, so Jolty and Umbra slowly gazed around as they strolled on through.

One thing that stood out above the rest, was the lack of Pokémon in the café. It seemed other than the Meinshao who carried the orders to their customers. While there were a large amount of trainers around, there was lots of space for the Pokémon to move around. The carpet was firm to the ground, and it gave a weird feel to them as they walked on it. It was unfamiliar terrain for them, and they took their time in placing their paws. The Jolteon was excited to explore a new place; however the Umbreon looked with curiosity and uncertainty as he was in an unfamiliar setting.

"Hurry up, short stuff!" Jolty brushed his hind leg against the dark type's face. "Catch up if you can!" he said, picking up his pace. The electric type didn't move too fast to repeat what happened earlier today, but kept a reasonable speed as he maneuvered around the people. Everyone was chatting with one another, and he could barely make out what any of them were saying. Some questioned about the two Pokémon walking on the carpet, but all they could do was shrug; there were no laws about prohibiting Pokémon from the café, so most didn't pay attention.

The dark type tried to move as fast as he could, but even with Jolty's average speed he found it difficult to maintain himself close to him. Umbra fumbled occasionally, tripping against himself as he fell with his face smacking the dark orange carpet. He always picked himself up, however, and continued on his way to wherever Jolty was leading him. He was a bit curious, as he knew neither of them had any clue of what was inside the building.

The Jolteon went from dashing to a sudden halt in a split second. The sudden stop caused the Umbreon to clash against Jolty's rump; his body shook as he fell down once again. This time he wouldn't be getting up himself, as the electric type turned around in confusion to spot the dark type laid helpless on the carpet; he nudged the Umbreon up onto his legs with his paws. "Be careful, my butt isn't going anywhere!" he teased, playfully sticking out his tongue.

"S-Shush, I just wasn't expecting you to make a sudden stop!" he insisted, face growing red from embarrassment. He still wasn't used to these emotions, and often times had nothing to say in response to these new feelings in his body. Umbra often wondered what about Jolty triggered these unique emotions, but couldn't find the right words to describe it. Whatever the case was, he enjoyed the company.

"Why aren't we walking?" Umbra questioned, unable to see what was so important about this particular spot.

"Shh! Stay right here!" the electric type replied, as he rushed himself forward. His body swiftly maneuvered itself from the carpet onto a nearby table; it seemed vacant, however Jolty knew that it was already taken. The trainer had just gone to the bathroom, and he took that chance to rush himself over to his plate—firmly grabbing onto the rim of the cup with his maw before softly working his way down towards the Umbreon. The dark type's eyes locked onto the Jolteon with a faceless expression as he realized just what the electric type's intentions were.

"What do you think you're doing?! That's not for you!" he lectured, unamused by what the Jolteon had just done. "Do you think we can just get away with this?"

"Course we can," Jolty mumbled, before turning around— "as long as we move!" He darted through the area, making his way to the exit. The Umbreon barely able to keep up as he tried his best to steer away from any onlookers. He felt ashamed at what was going on, however he wanted to catch up with Jolty and find out why he felt the need to steal something in the first place.

It didn't take long for them to reach the exit, as the Pokémon made a sharp turn once outside onto a secluded alleyway—free from any others. Once they stopped, Jolty gently released the cup onto the concrete; his rump sitting down as he then picked it back up with his paws.

"Well, time to dig in!" He had an excited expression on his face, happy to finally have this mysterious drink. He wasted no time in tilting the cup over his maw, taking in the hot fluid as it slithered itself down his throat. He noticed some trainers inside were drinking it this way, so he gave it a shot himself. The 8 oz. cup didn't take too long to empty itself, and the Jolteon slowly placed it down as he patted his belly in relief. "That tasted amazing, short stuff!"

Umbra was still in shock from everything, new questions popping up in his head as his previous question was now answered. He remembered that Jolty wanted to try and learn about this one drink; however the dark type was unaware that the Jolteon would actually drink it. Something about the smell that came off from the Jolteon told him that the beverage wasn't tailored for Pokémon.

"Are you alright?" he asked, curious as ever. "I think you shouldn't have had that."

"Huh?" Jolty looked back over at Umbra, lost in thought as he felt a rumble let loose in his stomach. "Oh, I'm fine! You worry too much." He genuinely assured Umbra, happy to find a new favorite drink.

Mere seconds after the assurance to the dark type, Jolty felt something wash up over his body. The electricity in his body went mildly erratic, sometimes coming out of nowhere. He could feel a rush come over him, and to him it felt great. He suddenly leaped himself onto his four legs, and rushed himself over to Umbra, tackling him into a big hug—front legs wrapped around the dark type's waist as the Umbreon had his back against the concrete. They were both body-to-body with each other, but that's what the Jolteon wanted.

"You're a good friend there short stuff, now gimme a hug!" he exclaimed, squeezing the Umbreon tighter. The dark type was barely able to breathe from the force of the hug, it almost seemed as if he was more unstable—yet stronger as well. Whatever the case, he wrapped his own front legs around Jolty, taking the moment to give him a big hug.

This lasted for a good five seconds, before Jolty let go of his grip on the Umbreon. He stood firmly on four legs, electric shockwaves being sent all over the place; the electric type was unable to control the amount of electricity in his body, however he wasn't focused on what he was doing either. His mind raced with thoughts, he had things he wanted to do and places to be. He suddenly darted towards Umbra again, but made a quick halt to speak.

"Come on! Let's get out of here! I wanna explore the world around us!" he eagerly stated, itsy all over. "I feel like I could run miles!"

"I-I don't think I can keep up with you, big stuff." Umbra replied, unsure as to how he felt about exploring unknown territory. It was difficult enough he was in a crowded town, but to explore the unknown—that was just as unsettling. "Promise you'll watch out for me?"

Jolty playfully nudged his head to the side, with his eyes closed. "Nope! I don't make or accept promises!" He quickly opened his eyes to notice that Umbra didn't seem too thrilled from that response, so he placed a paw up into the air—just like he did days ago. "Of course I'll watch out for you, Umbra." he assured, with a warm smile on his face.

The Umbreon slowly took his own paw up, pressing it against Jolty's in symmetry with one another; his worries went away faster than ever as he felt he grew close to the Jolteon already. He knew he could trust him, and he got closer to the electric type. "Thank you, big stu—" he said, before the electricity around Jolty shocked Umbra. It made him jump in surprise, however his defenses shrugged most of it away. "OUCH!" he yelped, before gaining back control of himself. "That hurt!"

Jolty let out a laugh as he saw Umbra jump up, his energetic body was ready to go explore a bit outside the normal boundaries. "So, you ready to go?"

Umbra gave out a nod, before sticking close once again to the Jolteon. He could tell that the electric type was trying to channel his electric energy from within him to prevent any unnecessary shocks, which was a pleasant surprise. The dark type was planning on getting shocked hundreds of times before the effects of the drink wore off, but he was proven wrong.

They began walking out of the alleyway, and to the nearest exit of Brynx. It was opposite from where Umbra's habitat was located; right off the bat he was curious as to what he'd find once he continued on with the other Pokémon. It had reached the middle of the afternoon judging by the sun's location, and the two finally took their final steps in Brynx—ready for whatever takes place in the route just outside of town.


	6. Chapter 6

Umbra currently wasn't aware, but Jolty had every bit of an idea where they were heading. With each step, the town of Brynx slowly faded into the distance, and the dark type's nerves grew tense. He tried to remain strong under the circumstances, so he took a deep breath as he walked to help think rationally. This route had lots of Pokémon, and with grass so thick that small Pokémon couldn't see their paws. You could still hear the faint sounds of town behind them; it was almost comforting to hear something familiar as the two ventured deep into the route.

"Hey Umbra, this is close to where I sleep!" Jolty stated, looking back to find that the Umbreon was right up against him. It seemed that the dark type was able to match the electric type's walking speed after a while of venturing together. The yellow Pokémon quickly turned around, halting Umbra in his tracks.

"Y'know, with all this open space, I'm sure that we could have a bit of fun out here! I have so much energy!" he said, before quickly taking off. The effects of the coffee hadn't budged yet, and the Jolteon was riled up for some entertainment. The speed of which he ran caused the wind to change direction around him. His body wasn't visible to most eyes, as the electric type zipped through at an alarming speed. Umbra was only able to make out the first few seconds of the energetic Jolteon's running, before he seemed to suddenly vanish. Even the grass remained in a short, symmetric rhythm to the wind; there wasn't much sound, other than the normal type Pokémon—each one sitting down while eating berries towards the east part of the large route.

"Jolty? A-Are you there?" Umbra asked, staying still as his head swayed from left to right—looking for any signs of the energetic eeveelution moving about. He couldn't find him in his large field of vision, and small shivers went over his whole body as he grew cold. The feeling of being alone once again made him nervous. Something about the Jolteon felt warm to him, even without the contact. To him, it was comforting to have the electric type around.

Seconds went by, and the Umbreon still couldn't find the Jolteon; his own acute hearing wasn't able to spot anything unusual around him. "Maybe if I calm down and focus, I can sense him out…" he figured, slowly starting to breath at a slower pace. He would inhale for five seconds, and exhale for five seconds. His body grew motionless as his eyes slowly started to close; he used his ears to sense out anything that could lead to the Jolteon's direction. His mind was clear of thoughts, and he made sure that the physical energy was in sync with his mental energy. Within a few moments, he could sense the bodies of those within a set distance around him. It was this particular skill that helped him out during the darkest of hours in the forest, when sight would prove to be a nuisance.

"Hmm…. WHA-"he startled out, before getting a sudden shock from behind him. He was startled, and his body shook from the sudden change; his body wasn't able to detect something so fast. His eyes opened, only to swiftly maneuver himself around—meeting eye-to-eye with the Jolteon.

"Oh, it's you." he said. The Umbreon's attempts to spot the Jolteon were futile, but he accepted it. His nervous body slowly calmed down, and a smile formed on his face. However, that was only short-lived; the Umbreon's fiery personality bursted out in a loud rampage.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT, HUH BIG STUFF?" he roared, his blunt fangs showing from his maw.

"Aww, is the short stuff all riled up? Here, lemme help with that!" Jolty replied, giving the Umbreon a nudge with the side of his cheek. "I bet if you tried you could catch me. C'mon, it'll be fun!" His large tail swayed a bit from the excitement. The Jolteon was surprised to see Umbreon's loud side, but he knew he would eventually witness it. The playful electric type loved to rile up other Pokémon, and the Umbreon was no exception.

"Rrrrmm…" the dark type growled. His feisty side was showing a bit more than usual, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He felt close enough to be able to show it to the other Pokémon. Within a few seconds, his rational irritation slowly withered down, and he slowly gave a nod—once again smiling. "Awwwright, you're on!" he stated, putting his paw out.

The Jolteon took out his own paw, placing it against the Umbreon's. By this time it was a signature thing for them to do, and neither of them had any problems with it. A physical symbol of friendship was their way of putting it. After lowering his paw, he slowly nodded in agreement to the electric type's request. He got in position with his legs pressed back against the grass. "I'm ready."

Without any word, the Jolteon stuck out his tongue and dashed around erratically, making his move away from the dark type; he was looking for a good hiding spot. He figured after a few seconds of dashing at an alarming speed, that the distance between them would be great enough. He found a large tree with a side that could cover his whole body within certain perspectives, and he decided it would be the dream place to hide out from the Umbreon. He'd give the dark type ten minutes before assuming that Umbra had given up.

Instead of running as the electric type may have assumed, Umbra stayed still—carefully analyzing the Jolteon as he covered most of his movements. He knew his speed couldn't match that of a Jolteon, so he focused on some other skills in order to find him. "You are so fast, there's just no way it was left untraced!" he figured, looking down at the grass beneath his body as he followed the start of where Jolty ran. He noticed that small blades of grass were bent from the force of Jolty's feet as he sprinted—the evidence was clear as to how Umbra would find his way to Jolty's location. "Checkmate, big stuff."

He slowly followed the path lead by the tall grass, using the bottom of his paws as he found that it made the least amount of sound when pressed against the terrain. He used his intellect to sneak his way to Jolty, rather than make any rash decisions that would cost him. Even if it was just mere seconds of running for the Jolteon, it made a huge path that would take a slower Pokémon a while to cross. Minutes past by as the Umbreon went through the route, eventually pulling up to the tree where the Jolteon was located. He noticed that the bent pieces of grass made a path that curved out in an oval as it reached the tree. He figured that he was hiding against a certain part of it, but he thought for a moment before he continued on. "Since this tree has a bigger view from the south, it makes since that the electric type would turn around if he was making the smart decision. With that assumption, I should probably work my around the opposite way from the tree, and get him from there." he concurred to himself, slowly following his new route with stealth and grace as he worked his way around the corner of the tree.

A small spot of yellow appeared from the corner of Umbra's eyes; he knew that there was only one Pokémon with that yellow hue to him. He slowly made a halt as he stood inches before the other one, getting in position as he takes a deep breath. With that done, he lunged himself around and towards the Jolteon. To his surprise, the electric type wasn't looking in the direction that Umbra suspected, but he continued on as the lunge was already initiated. Jolty didn't move a muscle, noticing Umbra come from the corner of his eye. He stood there motionless, almost allowing the Umbreon to tackle him, before disappearing once again—leaving the dark type to place flat onto the surface of the ground. Within a mere moment, he plopped himself onto Umbra. His body was pressed up against the dark type's, and his paws held against Umbra's sides.

"You nearly got me! Didn't think you would be able to find me! No worries, I'm still the one to remain on top! You like this anyway, don't you short stuff?" he said, grinning with a sparkle in his teeth. He laid there for a moment, playing with Umbra's sides, before he suddenly flipped Umbra over, with his own body moving down. He used his paws to position Umbra up on Jolty, but not onto his back. Jolty's back was laid on the ground, and he directed Umbra onto Jolty's crotch. With his swift maneuver, the Umbreon didn't see it coming—until it was already happening.

"H-Hey..! W-What are you doing?" Umbra questioned, with his cheeks red with blush. He never felt this much embarrassment before, and the Jolteon was causing it. He felt this warm feeling on the inside from it, and while it was almost too much for the dark type to handle—he almost enjoyed it.

"You're sitting on the best spot! Here, I'll hold you up short stuff!" he insisted, before placing his two paws on both sides of Umbra's rump. He gave it some firm presses, and even a soft squeeze before he began to smile. "You have a big, plump butt Umbra." he teased, meeting eyes with the Umbreon.

The Umbreon used his paws to hide his face; this was an enormous amount of emotion he was feeling, and he couldn't handle it. His rump firmly against the jolteon's body, he felt the warmth that Jolty had. It was a new feeling that made him squirm. "S-Stop embarrassing me!" Umbra let out without skipping a beat.

The Jolteon gave out a soft chuckle, as he gave Umbra's rump a firm spank. "Make me." He was finding new ways to tease the Umbreon, and the intimate bits were not an exception when it came to his playful behavior. He did however find that this positon lead to his own lower area twitching a bit. The electric type grew a bit red himself, but he was enjoying every minute of it. "Don't make me press forward, short stuff!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Umbra yelled out, before using his stored power to swiftly break free of the Jolteon's grasp. Before he could pull back, however, his hind leg tripped on the ground. He fell down, with his face now laid flat against the Jolteon's intimate parts. He looked with his eyes at it before the blush on his face intensified. He nearly screamed out in embarrassment.

The Jolteon was surprised to see the Umbreon break free so quickly, but immediately knew it was too good to be true when he fell back onto him. This time, the Umbreon's face was on him. "You make this too easy for me Umbra." He chuckled again, before looking over at Umbra—who was pressed against his nub. "Well, are you just going to stare at it?"

Umbra couldn't grow any redder in the face, and instead showed a bit more of his feisty side. He sat himself once again on Jolty's crotch area, this time with his paws close to the Pokémon's face. "Don't make me paw you in the face, big stuff!" he said, with his stubby teeth showing.

"Well it looks like you enjoy sitting on my nub, huh Umbra? Don't worry, I'm enjoying your big rump on it." he teased once again. He didn't mind the attraction he was feeling towards the Umbreon, or the intimate warmth he was giving off. If there was any Pokémon in the world he'd be intimate and playful with, it'd be with the eeveelution next to him.

"Y-You win! I-It's already getting dark out, let's find a place to nap!" he insisted himself, getting up and onto his paws. He was feeling too many things at the moment, and just wanted to relax a bit after all of that playing around. He grew anxious, and felt new feelings inside that he didn't have before. He felt a stronger attraction towards the Jolteon than ever. He felt close to him in ways that no one else could possibly get near. "P-Plus, I-I'm tired…"

Jolty snickered a bit, before getting himself up onto all fours. He nudged the side of Umbra's cheek a bit with his nose before leading Umbra to the tree a few feet from this one. As he walked he noticed that the Umbreon was getting tired during the daytime, which signified that he was slowly growing accustomed to the daylight hours. He smiled to himself, knowing he helped the Umbreon overcome his fear of the daylight and the things roaming around in it.

They eventually made their way to the tree where Jolty normally rests, and lead the Umbreon inside from his secret little place to where a small blanket was located. "Here, lay down Umbra." Jolty said, as he used his paw to signal where to lay down. The Umbreon nodded and slowly laid himself on his side against the surface. It wasn't as hard or uncomfortable as he suspected it to be, which made things a lot better for him. It felt safe to rest here, and he curled up a bit after a long day of messing around. Without any warning, he felt a warm blanket wrap around his body. The Jolteon used his maw to place the blanket on top of the dark type, spreading it out for him to sleep in warmth. After placing it, he slowly laid himself onto the ground right next to the Umbreon, with their eyes meeting. They were just inches from each other.

"Don't you want this too?" Umbra questioned.

"Don't worry about me Umbra, I'll be fine. Now let's sleep short stuff. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" Jolty replied, with a smirk on his face.

Umbra wanted to tell him the feeling he had for him, but before he could say that, the Jolteon pressed his nose against the dark type. Butterlies were in Umbra's stomach from the sudden change in movement of Jolty, and he relaxed back to let it happen. "Night, big stuff." It was all Umbra could muster up before he slowly closed his eyes.

"Night, short stuff." The Jolteon softly spoke, slowly closing his eyes with the Umbreon—falling into a sound sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The two eeveelutions slept peacefully as the night went by, only to be awakened from the sound of the trees rustling outside to the morning wind. Umbra was the first to wake up, slowly opening his eyelids to spot himself right up against Jolty. He'd almost forgotten the day they had yesterday, and his face soon turned red from it all. He knew the Jolteon would wake up any moment, so he used this time to latch himself on top of Jolty—with his paws slowly tugging against the electric type's nose. He was hoping to tease him a bit and make his comeback short and sweet.

Just as planned, the Jolteon slowly woke up; his eyes widened as he saw the Umbreon wide awake and on top of him. Normally he would be playful and energetic, however he just woke up and his nose was being pressed and played with. This was a new experience, one that he wasn't used to. Without question, he tried covered his nose with his two paws, with his eyes filled with embarrassment. "W-What are you doing Umbra…" he asked with a flustered face.

"Oh, me? Sorry if I woke you up—I just saw your nose and thought it needed to be poked. You have an amazing nose, big stuff!" The Umbreon put his paws in between Jolty's, slowly pushing them outwards; he lunged forward to softly press his nose against the electric type's for a brief moment.

"Why my nose? You, I swear…" he said with a flustered expression on his face. The Jolteon jumped up, giving the Umbreon enough time to get up away from him. He shook his body a bit to fully wake up, only to regain all of that energy back. "C'mon, let's go short stuff!"

Umbra stuck out his tongue, as he wasn't one to stay sleepy in the morning. He was always on the lookout where he normally roamed, and since he didn't have any particular sleeping area—he was always keeping one eye open in the forest. That wasn't necessary here, though, as he felt safe around the Jolteon. He stretched his two front legs, and walked forward to signal he was ready.

"So, where are we going?" the dark type questioned, without a clue as to where their current destination was.

"Not sure!" Jolty replied bluntly. He loved to explore, and didn't have a care in the world as to where and what he'd see along the way. He already walked himself out into the open, waiting for Umbra to hurry himself along. "Now let's go, short stuff!"

It was times like these when Umbra would just take his paw and place it against his face. He knew Jolty well at this point, and it was obvious that he would lead them into trouble if he wasn't careful. He rolled his eyes a bit jokingly, before heading in Jolty's direction.

Something small was troubling the Umbreon on the inside, and it wasn't fear for the outside world. He slowly used his energy to dash up to Jolty, only to halt for a moment to catch his attention. "Hey, Jolty..?" he said. His eyes were locked onto the Jolteon's. "Not to be random, but…I'm scared of being alone again—"

"Umbra," Jolty quickly halted the Umbreon's speech, knowing exactly where he was going with this. "I'm not going anywhere, no matter what. I'll be here for you, and I won't leave you behind!" he assured the dark type with a smile. His feelings towards the Umbreon were genuine, and he wasn't going to let himself get caught up and have Umbra get lost. In fact, he started to continue his walking—but at a slower pace, as if to signal he cared.

The Umbreon began to blush a bit at Jolty's words. Sometimes it surprised him with the things he says. No matter how smart Umbra may be on the inside, it always caught him off guard when Jolty was warm and sincere. His blunt teeth glimmered out in a smile as he continued on his way.

The two Pokémon walked a large distance, covering most of the route. The farther they went, the more barren it seemed. It almost looked like the scenery changed as well. The grass from behind was almost luminescent and vibrant compared to this. Umbra noticed that something felt off when he saw that part of the tree trunk to their left was gashed through the middle. He grew worrisome, but continued on without thinking twice. His mind trying not to process anything as he focused on the Jolteon and the path they were taking.

Jolty kept moving, almost nonstop motion from him as he felt he wanted to make lots of ground. He never stopped to look over at the scenery before him, as he wanted to reach a large distance away from the previous area before relaxing back and taking his time. With that in mind, he always looked back to make sure Umbra was still there, and he was curious as to why he kept looking over to the side. "Enjoying the views Umbra?"

Umbra was startled as Jolty spoke, only to look over and shake in disagreement. He grew cautious as the sky changed. It wasn't enough for any normal individual to notice, however this Pokémon learned to keep a picture-perfect memory of the location he was just at, and it didn't look anywhere near the same. His walk speed slowly diminished as his eyes continued to wander, and eventually he stopped completely. Jolty noticed this momentarily and did the same.

"Something wrong?" he asked, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

"Everything…Look around, Jolty." Umbra replied, figuring that Jolty hadn't paid any attention to the atmosphere around him as he did his normal exploring.

The electric type turned his eyes to the side, only to notice that this particular area seemed darker than usual. The trees were all cut up, and there were random craters in the ground to the left of them. The sky wasn't the usual color, and the area was almost completely silent. His jaw almost dropped a bit as he realized that he wasn't in safe territory; his mind rushed to conclusions and he didn't want to waste any time. "Umbra, we have to go—now!" he said, getting ready to dart to the right.

Umbra was confused and puzzled for a moment, unaware of what was going on with Jolty. He slowly walked himself over to Jolty so the electric type could explain everything to him, but that was short lived.

Out of nowhere, a large Pokémon jumps itself from beneath the surface and coils the Jolteon with his large, snake-like body. The Pokémon wasn't facing the Umbreon, however he knew from the features on his body that he was a Seviper. They were a dangerous nighttime lurker, and he questioned why the poison type was showing himself during the day. Using his analytical thinking, he was able to quickly realize it was probably using the daytime to torment others. Daytime Pokémon, while often much nicer in nature—often lacked in physical prowess when it came to battle situations; he figured the Seviper must be feeding off of that, using it to his advantage.

It didn't make much of a difference in the end, as the problem was still before his eyes. He didn't know what to do; Umbra wanted to help out but he wasn't sure if there was anything he was physically capable of doing. He decided he would risk it and jump in, but before he would blow his cover, the Jolteon suddenly started to yell out under the coiled pressure: "Go, Umbra! Just go now! Find a safe place and get out of here, now!"

Tears came down Umbra's eyes as he didn't say a word. He knew in his heart that Jolty would be okay, but he couldn't bear to see him in the predicament that was currently happening. He rushed away as fast as he could, trying his best not to look back in fear of what's to come. He remembered the location of Jolty's tree—the lighter than average one among the rest. He scurried over to where he remembered it would be, and to his luck it was in his line of sight. With that out of the way, he looked back towards the oblivion ahead—thinking to himself: "Jolty…I hope my big stuff is okay."

Back near the dangerous part of the route held two Pokémon in a heated battle; however it was starting out to be very one sided considering the snake snuck up on the electric type. Due to the nature of the nighttime-natured Pokémon, Jolty knew he wouldn't settle for anything less than a battle. His body was trapped by the coils of the Seviper, and his breathing wasn't regular as his lungs were pressed in from the pressure. He was aware that at this rate his insides would be crushed, so he channeled the energy in his body to create a massive electric current that grew around his body. The Jolteon gave more energy into his electric barrier as he used it to press the coil outwards from his body. With the free space to breathe, he quickly disappeared into thin air—only to reappear next to the large Pokémon. This Seviper wasn't your ordinary Pokémon; he had surpassed the normal height of 8'10", and just breached over 10'. His massive size created a problem for the Jolteon, and he needed to make quick thinking in order to get through this one. However, just before he could start to think, the snake lunged himself forward—trying to slash him with his sharp tail. The electric type's quick reflexes allowed him to maneuver out of the danger zone in time, however he wasn't able to counter the slash that came from behind. Luckily he was at an advantageous position, one that would prevent too much scarring from attacks; however to his dismay another Seviper of a similar size came into the picture.

Jolty was now dealt with two poison types before him, and he wasn't sure his speed could prevent any damage occurring to himself. He knew he needed to find something over than prowess in order to deal with the two snakes. After a few moments, he stood his ground; the two large Pokémon circling around him from a distance. They were silent strikers, as it seemed from the lack of voice coming out of them. He knew he'd have to listen to their actions instead, as it would be the only way to evade them. Before he could find a way to attack, both of the snakes charged themselves at him with a full powered iron tail attack. One of them was in view of the Jolteon, while the other one was out of his field of vision. They charged at full speed, but the electric type didn't budge. It almost looked as though the Jolteon didn't have any reason to attack, however he didn't need to in this case. His teeth shined bright as he looked towards the ground, waiting for just the right moment.

After a few short seconds, they were inches from landing a devastating blow to the helpless eeveelution. The Jolteon had no way to fight back with the numbers against him, but he suddenly pressed down with his paws. Right before the contact, he suddenly lifted his head up and jumped off the ground with enormous speed. He lifted himself over fifteen feet off the ground, enough to get out of their line of sight; however it wouldn't matter, as they didn't have enough time to back out of their attack. Each of their sharp tails slashed at one another, leaving a deep gash on both of their bodies. The Jolteon landed back down in the same spot, to find both of them close by in agony from their own mistake. His ruby red eyes sparkled as his tail turned silver, and he gazed over at the snake in front of him with a powerful look in his eyes. "Now it's my turn."

With that, he dashed through with an incredible flash, striking his iron tail right through the Seviper's body—going out the other end. The electric type's face not phased as he pulled through with the attack, only to quickly pull back and turn the other way. "I suggest you leave now, or you will suffer the same fate as your friend."

Without a word, the hurt snake burrowed itself in the ground, leaving the other snake motionless behind the Jolteon. He sighed, looking to the side with his eyes. "I didn't want to have to do this, but if I didn't—you would've killed me…or worse, Umbra." he explained to the lifeless Pokémon. "Sometimes you have to do things the hard way."

With the situation taken care of, he wasn't worried about the other Seviper. With the speed of his attack, and the power of his single blow—he knew the Pokémon wouldn't be battling for a very long time. All that came to mind now was Umbra's location. The Jolteon didn't have any sort of way to find the Umbreon, as he didn't have the smarts that the dark type had. This would be a problem to him, as it had only just reached the afternoon. He took a moment to calm down, and began to search for the Umbreon—speaking up to try and hopefully have Umbra hear his voice as he tried to draw himself closer.

"Umbra…If you're out there, I'll be there soon. Don't you worry short stuff." Jolty thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

The search was on for the two eeveelutions to unite; both unaware of where the other might be located. The Jolteon had finished his small encounter with the snakes, and the Umbreon had been close to the tree where Jolty slept. Both were worried about one another, and didn't take their mind off of each other for even a moment. The bond that they had seemed to grow stronger with each day they spend together, and the feelings that Umbra felt for the Jolteon were not one-sided.

Umbra was near the tree, however he wasn't taking cover under it. The dark type was gathering around berries and other fruits that he placed inside Jolty's tree. He learned to use his stored power in order to get the apples down from the trees, and he used his sense of smell to locate where berries might be located. He wanted to have as much as possible for when Jolty returned—but then the realization hit him. "I forgot, what if he doesn't think to check here…" he said to himself with anxiety in his eyes. They had just previously talked about never splitting up, however it seemed as though it would be short-lived if he didn't act fast. He quickly placed all of the grub he could find in the tree, and made a dash for the location he last remembered Jolty in. He hoped that with time Jolty would have finished everything, and would be waiting for the dark type's arrival. He took the straight route, not taking any time to detour around the trees close by as he raced his way over to Jolty's supposed location.

Jolty thought for a moment, using his head to try and figure out where Umbra might be located. "Hmm…If I know Umbra, he would be hiding in a nearby tree." he figured. The electric type decided to use his quick speed to detour around all the east side of the trees as he made his way back, looking to see if the dark type was hiding anywhere close. He yelled out for Umbra a couple of times, before a thought crossed his mind. "If I yell, I might attract other Pokémon…Best if I stay silent." With that, he continued on his way through the east—trying his best to remain silent in his search for Umbra.

The Umbreon didn't seem to find any sort of clue as to where Jolty was, and he figured the battle might still be going on. "Hang in there Jolty, I'm coming." he silently spoke to himself aloud. Even if it meant taking the more aggressive approach, he'd do what it takes to have the Jolteon safe. Coming through the same path they took together on the west, he was very quiet in his running state. He wasn't going to fight the snake head on if worst comes to worst, so he was going to have to take a stealthy approach if he felt he was going to save Jolty.

Eventually, the Jolteon reached quite the distance from the battle scene—still worried as to where Umbra was. He didn't think Umbra could manage himself in case something bad happened; but even if he thought he did—he wanted to be there to protect him. He spotted his tree up ahead, and he dashed up immediately to reach it. "Umbra, I hope you're in there…" he thought. Upon entering the tree into his secret sleep area, he quickly realized that it was vacant—but only recently. There were fruits and berries scattered across the middle of the area, and it didn't take rocket science for the Jolteon to figure why. "So my short stuff cares about me huh. I'll remember that." he said in his head, forming a smile across his face.

This feeling of warmth wasn't long-lasting, as he wondered where he headed off to. He sat his rump down for a quick moment to think. "If he left, and the fruit hasn't been tampered with…then that means he's not necessarily in trouble—yet. Where did he go? I checked around the trees, and he wouldn't venture off into an unknown area—"that's when it hit him. "OH! He must've taken the exact same route we entered in, so that means he should be on his way over to where he thinks I am…" he figured, quickly getting off his butt and onto the path they previously took together. He zipped through at an incredible rate, not caring at this point whether other Pokémon gazed at him. If anything, he figured it would be a good thing if one of those Pokémon happened to be Umbra.

The dark type took a little bit, but he finally reached the dark area that they last saw each other. He took a moment to scan the area, only to see a lifeless snake on the ground. He could tell he wasn't living when he saw the hole around his midsection. The Umbreon was surprised to see Jolty make such a rash move, but he was glad that the electric type was safe. Using his quick thinking, he figured that the Jolteon was back tracking, so he quickly ran in the opposite direction towards the east. Umbra didn't like to go in unfamiliar territory, but thanks to Jolty's help he was able to overcome his initials worries as he realized it was safe to travel through this part of the route.

Once again Jolty found himself back at the starting place, only to find that it was vacant. He was worried sick, and didn't want anything bad to happen to Umbra. He was starting to get upset, and quickly ran back at an alarming pace. His worries triggered an increase in his speed, and it only took about a minute and a half to reach his tree. He stopped and looked around for a moment, checking to see if his Umbra was around. To his disappointment, he couldn't find Umbra's shining rings anywhere; however he did spot other Pokémon within twenty feet of his current location. Knowing he wasn't shy at all, he slowly made his way up to the others ahead.

There were two Pokémon: a Chansey, and an Espeon. He approached the two, who were just lounging about as most other Pokémon would in the early evening, and slowly began to speak. "I was wondering. Have any of you seen my friend around? He's a dark type with gray rings, also known as an Umbreon." he questioned the two, hoping that they would have any sort of insight as to where the dark type could be found.

"I-I'm not sure!" the Chansey replied after thinking to herself, unaware of what a dark type would look like. "I thought they were night dwellers!"

"Well, I guess it's a little complicated, but this Umbr—"Jolty began to speak, only to get cut off by the Espeon to his right.

"Are you talking about someone named Umbra?" she knowingly asked, gracefully looking over to the distance.

"Yes! Do you know him? I thought he didn't have any friends." Jolty asked, puzzled about how the other eeveelution would have a clue about him.

"We aren't acquainted, however my eyes can tell who this 'Umbra" is." she assured him, pointing her paw over to the left of the trees. "Your friend will be coming from there. He's been worried about you."

The Jolteon started to smile, finally getting the answers he wanted. He knew right from the start that the Umbreon would do something like this; however he wasn't aware to the extent of it. In a sort of way, he kinda liked that Umbra tried so hard to find him. He let out a heavy sigh, only to smile over at the Espeon who was now looking back at the Jolteon. "Thank you! If there's anything I can do to repay you, I live extremely close. Don't be afraid to ever ask!" he said with a big grin on his face. The Espeon gave out a soft smile as she closed her violet eyes for a moment.

"You like the Umbreon, I can see it." she stated confidently. Judging from the general body language and her psychic powers, it wasn't too difficult to make out the feelings that the Jolteon might have for the dark type. "You aren't one to show your feelings so easily, but I know it's there. Do not worry, for the feelings you have are mutual~." she assured him, opening her eyes once more. "Go now, he'll be there in a few moments."

"Alright, thanks!" Jolty replied, quickly dashing towards the exact location the Espeon led him. He was curious as to what she meant, or how she knew his feelings for the Umbreon. Was the feeling really mutual? He had many questions, but when he looked back the Espeon had already vanished; the Chansey laid down across the grass by herself. Jolty's eye widened at that, curious as to whether the Espeon was real or not, or if she was a figment of his imagination. Either way, he trusted her words; and he headed his way over to where Umbra was supposed to be coming from.

Umbra started to grow a bit tired after all of the running he'd been doing, it was more exercise than he was used to. He wanted to lay down and sleep, but he felt he needed to make sure he found Jolty beforehand. He was close to breaking down—when a shimmer of yellow flashed before his eyes. Before he could make out the image, the Jolteon pounced himself on Umbra, giving him a warm hug from above. "I missed you short stuff!"

"Is that really you?" Umbra asked, in complete shock that he finally found Jolty after the long search.

"Nope, I'm just a random Jolteon who decided to pounce on you because I felt like it." Jolty snickered to himself. He slowly got off of the Umbreon, and helped him get up on his paws. "Of course it's me! I told you I'd never let you go!" the electric type nearly yelled, extending his front paw outwards.

The Umbreon met his paw against Jolty's, holding it there for a few seconds as he regained his composure. "Let's go back to the tree, I have something for you there!" he insisted, about to grab onto Jolty's tail with his maw.

Jolty gave the Umbreon a playful smack with his tail, teasing him as he started to walk towards the tree. "You mean the berries and other goodies you left me? You're too much Umbra." he said, smiling as he stayed close to the Umbreon. He still thought about the words the Espeon said, thinking about whether or not he really does have that mutual connection to the Umbreon. He shrugged it off for a bit as he focused on Umbra, looking back more than usual as to make sure he doesn't lose him again.

Umbra grew flustered as they were close, just taking the moment to embrace everything going on around him. The feeling of being reunited felt amazing, and all he wanted to do was stay close to him for a while. His eyes peered over at Jolty as they met eyes from time to time on their way back. Eventually they reached their destination together, and Jolty made his way in first. From there, they snacked on a couple of berries, leaving the fruits for tomorrow morning. The afternoon quickly turned to late evening over the course of their continuous search, and the day was beginning to end already. What felt quick to most Pokémon, was an endless set of hours for the two eeveelutions; and they slept together once again in the tree with full bellies as they prepared for their new route tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

The darkest hours of the night finally came to an end, and the morning sun had just started to shower over the horizon. It was the beginning of a very special day, one where trainers all across the globe treated their Pokemon to numerous luxuries that they had to offer. While giving Pokemon attention wasn't usually out of the ordinary, it was a special tradition to celebrate the existence of Pokémon and everything they've done to help shape the world that they live in today. Often times the routes were deserted, and the commotion would all take place in the cities and towns; because of this—it was peaceful around the area that the two eeveelutions slept. Neither of the Pokemon were aware of what went on during this particular occasion, and they normally treated it like any other day. The Umbreon was usually only awake during the dusk hours when it was all over, and the Jolteon always did his own thing independently, thus lacking the knowledge for the holiday.

It was early in the morning when things started to get a bit livelier; and with the wind rustling through the trees and the morning birds chirping—the Umbreon couldn't stay asleep for long. He slowly became conscious, opening his eyelids as he presses his paws out—stretching his legs. With a quick shake of his curvy body, he swiftly stood up on his legs. Looking over to his right, he spotted an orange that looked perfect to snack on in the morning. Without any hesitation, he reached over to grab the fruit. He wasn't quite sure how others would open this, as it wasn't the typical fruit he'd find over at his own forest. He thought for a moment, before deciding to use his stubby teeth as a way to peel off the orange. He only had one tooth that pointed more than the others, and so he used it to penetrate the initial shell of the orange. Using his blunt teeth, he scraped off the edges a little bit at a time as he got a rhythm going. Twenty minutes passed as Umbra was beginning to understand how to peel the orange, when suddenly a nudge to his side was given as the electric type just woke up. "Need help, short stuff?" he asked, eyes drooping down as he had just woken up.

"I can do this!" Umbra replied almost immediately, continuing to feel for the edges of the shell as he slowly peeled it off. Eventually the soft part of the orange was all that was left on the fruit, and Umbra knew from that moment that it was the edible part of the orange. Before he could dig in, however, Jolty gave out a soft chuckle as he slowly shakes his own body in an effort to wake up. "Wow, look at you—already figured out how to peel a fruit with your stubby teeth!"

The dark type looked over at the Jolteon, giving a feisty glare as he slowly put down his orange. His face scrunched up a bit when the electric type mentioned his stubby teeth. He turned himself over and gave the electric type a quick, firm pawing to the face—a thud as his left paw pressed against the middle of Jolty's face. "You better hush up, Jolts!" He wasn't about to let the Jolteon mess around with him today, especially since he was beginning to open up more to the other Pokemon!

"Go eat your orange before I sit on it, short stuff!" Jolty teased, slowly making his way towards the fruit. Umbra immediately reacted in seconds, dashing over to gnaw at the orange—softly chewing on each individual section that the orange had. Normally it was uncommon for most Pokemon to understand how to properly take a fruit such as an orange apart, the usual being to ravage through it and devour it whole; however, the Umbreon was wise and a bit more graceful about his eating—most of the time.

After some time, the dark type finally finished his little snack, and the two were both wide awake to spend the whole day together. Due to what previously occurred the day before, they weren't in any rush to leave their little sanctuary. The Umbreon was taking his time in trying to find what would be the safest alternate route they could travel without any unwanted confrontation. There were already numerous different situations that came about just from being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Jolty, on the other hand, was thinking about something completely different.

The electric type couldn't help but think about the words that the Espeon stated yesterday. He wasn't exactly sure as to whether or not she was credible in her words—however as time passed on he did feel that strong connection, which would directly correlate to what she said. In his heart he could feel the warmth growing as he spent more time with the Umbreon, and it wasn't in his personality and nature to fully express it; he's never experienced anything like this before. He didn't try and think much about taking things to the next level with the Umbreon initially, as he wasn't sure if it was ever the right moment to do so; but with time passing on he felt that the time was lingering closer and closer. As much as he wouldn't want to initially admit it, the feelings of romance weren't the only ones he was experienced. Down on his lower body, he felt his crotch area harden at awkward times as they slept close together. Even to the thought of the dark type he could feel his member grow uncontrollably. The playful tackles he gave the Umbreon weren't any easier on these feelings either. He wondered if Umbra ever felt the same about him, and with a few moments he finally took that initiative to finally ask and get some answers.

"Hey…Umbra?" he said with a short pause.

Umbra peered over, slowly realizing he was being talked to. "Yes, big stuff?" he replied, curious as to what was on the other Pokemon's mind.

The Jolteon took a few moments to recollect his thoughts and all of his feelings; slowly taking everything he wanted to say in his head and putting it into words. He wasn't sure what would become of his upcoming confession, and he only hoped that the Umbreon understood his feelings. He grew nervous, relaxing his paws on the ground beneath him—as he prepared himself for anything to happen. Eventually, Jolty finally had the courage to speak up.

"It's about you, actually…I've noticed that you've been acting differently since I first met you that night. You were reserved and very reluctant, but now you've changed and blossomed into a whole new person. I may not have initially realized at first, but I think there's something that I've finally took note of—my feelings for you." With a few seconds to collect his thoughts, he continued on; the Umbreon listening with wide eyes and open ears.

"I wanted to help you when you were in trouble that first night, but I never expected things to turn out this way. I never would've thought after returning to my area that I'd miss you, much less worry about your well-being. While I always care about others, there was something different about you—something that I always admired and liked. Over time, I've come to realize that these weren't just friendly emotions that I had towards you, and it became much more." He stated, slowly looking into the Umbreon's gray eyes. "I think I'm falling for you, Umbra!" That soft expression soon turned into a passionate, playful one as he stated his feelings, slowly getting riled up from letting everything out.

The Umbreon didn't know what to say initially, as this wasn't something he'd experienced either. His feelings for the Jolteon were slowly becoming apparent each day, and while he knew that Jolty had to be the one—he didn't know how to go about it. Fortunately for the dark type, he wouldn't have to make his move, as Jolty did that for him. With a soft, warm smile—he stuck out his tongue before beginning to speak himself.

"I never would've thought…that I'd be here right now, face-to-face with the person I've always admired—telling me that they had a crush on me. I always felt that I'd have to initiate my feelings towards you, Jolty. I've always felt something warm inside when I'm near you. I know I can rely on you to help keep me out of harm's way, unlike any other Pokemon I've ever encountered. There's something special about you…and I knew it since the first night." The dark type suddenly trembled under his breath as he formulated the next few words. "I-I've also being experiencing intimate feelings for you—in ways that I've never felt before." Umbra admitted, slowly becoming flustered. His eyes drifted off to the side to shield his embarrassment, but that was short-lived as the electric type suddenly pounced on the Umbreon. Since the dark type was sitting down in an upright position, his body was pressed back against the ground; back against the surface. He felt his lower area twitch a bit, realizing that the Jolteon's member was pressing right up against his. He figured it was an accidental coincidence, but the look on the electric type's face said otherwise.

"Aww, is my short stuff really thinking intimate thoughts about me? Maybe I'll have to fulfill those little fantasies of yours!" Jolty teased, as his hips slowly thrusted forward, frotting his member against Umbra's own. Their lengths were comparably similar, however the Jolteon's sported an extra inch; nine inches to be exact. They were pink, and both erect from the close, intimate stimulation. Without a word, the Umbreon's thighs trembled as he felt his body heat up—this was happening all too fast; however, his body wasn't denying anything. He'd never been with anyone, much less interacted explicitly. The tip of his throbbing member oozed a small amount of pre-cum from the sensations of their bodies pressed together, and his face grew red with heat and embarrassment as he slowly moved his own hips in sync to the Jolteon's movements.

"Oh, you like that—huh Umbra? I guess you really want me! Looks like I'm going to have to get you better acquainted with my lower body…" Jolty said enticingly. The Umbreon didn't know how to reply, everything was fast-paced, and he had trouble keeping up with the Jolteon. Not only from his low speed, but from his mind racing with thoughts. Was he really going through with this? Was the electric type really interested in him? The questions in his head drifted away as the electric Pokemon turned his body around, with his rump was just above Umbra's face. He slowly leaned down, and his member grew closer and closer to the dark type's face. His hips were just inches away from Umbra, parallel to the other side of their bodies; where Jolty's face was mere inches away from Umbra's nub. Jolty didn't waste any time in nuzzling his face against the shaft. "Don't be shy, Umbra, give my nub a sloppy lick!" Jolty said, with pure lust in his mind. All he could think about was how the Umbreon tasted, and what his warm maw felt like.

The dark type looked directly in front of him to find Jolty's member right up against his face. He didn't know how to do this, as he was new to everything that was going on. He was nervous to touch it, and his cheeks flourished as his fantasies were slowly becoming a reality. Within moments, he caved in and pressed his maw against Jolty's nub, teasing the tip against the entrance to his warm mouth. He slowly let his tongue hang out, only to caress and tease the bottom of Jolty's member with his slick tongue—coating the first few inches in saliva. The trail of his wet fluid extended out as he withdrew his tongue for a moment, creating a mess from the wet licks given to the electric type's member.

The Jolteon gave out a soft groan of delight from the wet sensations given to his cock, and he wasn't about to let him have all of the fun. Jolty slowly opened his maw—taking in the warm, erect member inch by inch. His tongue circled around the shaft, slowly caressing across the middle as it stimulates his sensitive organ. His muzzle taking in the scent of the Umbreon, his maw getting his first taste of the dark type's pre-cum that slowly oozed from his member. There was a copious amount, which signified that the Umbreon was pent up. The Jolteon had a love for messes, and while it was his first time—he knew he'd enjoy the taste of the Umbreon!

As the two started to work on each other's members, both of them were slowly opening up to each other. Their moans and lust grew louder and more apparent. The Jolteon's dominant side slowly began to the show, as his hips thrusted itself forward, slowly slipping his cock inside Umbra's mouth with a bit of force. Umbra's submissive side was also starting to shine over, as his moans slowly became softer, and shakier. The electric type started to catch onto Umbra and what things got him going, judging on how he reacted to the different sexual stimulations given to him, and how easily he would pre-cum. That taste aroused the Jolteon, and he soon began to ooze his own into the Umbreon's warm, wet maw. The taste was enough to get the Umbreon going, and soon they were both starting to heat up from the passionate foreplay. It was a new experience for the both of them, and their feelings for each other only fired up a more intense experience.

Before too long, they were both simultaneously reaching their peak. Umbra was the first to find his climax approaching, as he brought his paw in front of his face to hide himself while continuing to deep throat Jolty's thick cock as it thrusted into his maw. Within a few moments, Umbra let out a loud, muffled moan that echoed throughout the area, which a huge splash of cum shooting from his member. It shot out erratically in a copious, continuous burst that overflowed Jolty's mouth. Cum leaked from the side of his face as he tried to take it all in; he could tell that the Umbreon was pent up. The Jolteon couldn't get enough of that cum, and the feeling of that warm seed in his maw sent him over the edge; shooting thick, heavy ropes down the dark type's throat. Umbra let out a soft gag as it rushed inside his maw, trying to take in as much of it as he could. The electric type's cum was much thicker than the Umbreon's, and while it wasn't as much in quantity, it was massive in its numerous strings that shot out from the tip.

Neither of them have ever experienced anything like this before—trying to adapt and explore the other the best that they could throughout the session. They were both a reluctant at first; wondering whether to push the boundaries knowing they'd just confessed to each other earlier. Even with the thoughts spiraling around in their heads, they came to the same conclusion—this is what they wanted, and it didn't matter how things went; as long as they were enjoying it was what mattered most to both eeveelutions.

Soon after they finished inside of each other's maws, the Jolteon lifted himself up—positioning himself right in front of the dark type. Jolty used his front paws to spread the Umbreon's thighs apart, with his cock pressed against the dark type's rump. He leaned forward—slowly pressing their muzzles together for a warm kiss. The Umbreon momentarily began to blush, opening his maw for the Jolteon's tongue, which he gladly proceeded to fulfill. They were both red in the face as they swapped their saliva and cum, making out passionately as the electric type began to thrust his cock against the Umbreon's ass. He'd slowly pull his muzzle out, only to speak his lustful words to entice the dark type.

"You like that, you subby Umbreon? I'll make sure to claim you as my own! You will be mines forever, short stuff!" he teased, slowly prodding his wet member against the tight entrance of the dark type. He could tell that the Umbreon was tight, and might not be able to take in his length without any lubrication, so the Jolteon slowly moved back a bit. "Well would you look at that...!" he said, as his face was right up against Umbra's big plump backside. "Looks like I'll have to loosen you up a bit, short stuff!"

He slowly prodded his face against Umbra's rump—giving each cheek some affectionate, well-deserved kisses. He took his time with this, as he knew the Umbreon was new to the whole experience—which was apparent from his trembling body. "Relax Umbra, I won't hurt you." He assured the dark type, as he opened his maw to slowly bring his tongue out. He motioned himself forward, slowly teasing the sensitive area on Umbra's backside. He took a minute for his body to relax, before he slowly penetrated him. He could tell how much the Umbreon was enjoying it, so he didn't stop there. He slowly lubricated Umbra with his wet tongue, loosening him up as he coated Umbra with his saliva. About a few moments, he knew that the time was right to take things to the next level. He slowly pulled his tongue out, and referred back to his previous position, with his cock prodding against Umbra's ass again. He used his paws to gently clench the Umbreon's ass together as he thrusted his cock between it. The electric type began to pre-cum once more onto the Umbreon's ass, marking him with his fluid.

Once he felt the time was right, he motioned the Umbreon flat onto the surface, with Jolty on top of him in a missionary position. He looked into the dark type's eyes with lust and love as he began to slowly press the tip of his erect member into Umbra's entrance; his maw opened momentarily to let a few words out. "Are you ready, short stuff? If you don't want this, I can stop." Jolty asked, knowing well that he could save this for another time.

Umbra nodded in assurance as soon as Jolty finishing talking, motioning his paws forward to latch onto the back of the electric type's head—pulling him closer till their maws were once again pressed together. He didn't need words to tell the Jolteon he was ready, and he slowly began to exchange sloppy kisses to the other eeveelution as Jolty slowly pushed the first few inches in the Umbreon. Their eyes were locked on for a few seconds, taking in the heat and passion from all the sex, only to slowly close as their intimacy and pleasure became more prominent. Their licks became moans, and Umbra's breathing became heavier as he felt that massive cock begin to penetrate the inside of him. It was almost too much for him to handle, as he felt the length take up more and more from the inside of him. It wasn't until his pleasurable spot was pressed, when his growl of pleasure emerged. His initial pain slowly vanished as the Jolteon began to press the final few inches inside him, and the cock was so massive that he felt a bulge inside as it rubbed against his spot. He felt pure ecstasy as the Jolteon held his massive length inside him for a few seconds, getting his hole used to the massive width of the cock. He felt his entrance stretch from the electric type, as he was getting gaped wide from Jolty's big member. The pleasure grew wild from those sensations, and he started to beg for more.

"J-Jolty, please…g-give it to me...!" he growled, wanting every bit of Jolty he could get. The soft, feminine side of Umbra wasn't the only thing that was apparent, as his lustful nature truly started to shine. He took the initiative to try and push his rump back against Jolty's cock, in an attempt to ride it and have the electric type's cock thrust in and out of him. Jolty's fangs started to show in a sexual grin, as he began to pound Umbra's ass. He quickly picked up his pace, shoving that thick cock in and out of Umbra, owning and claiming him as his own. "Hrrh…Take it, you femme Umbreon!" he said without any thought. His mind was shrouded with love and sex, as it filled the area from their lustful mating session. Jolty used his speed to vigorously pound Umbra's ass, making him bounce erratically. Eventually the Jolteon had an idea; he slowly took his member out, and repositioned himself away from Umbra—with his backside visible to Umbra's eyes. He lowered his body, till his cock was once again penetrating his ass, all to give the dark type a good view of his yellow ass as his cock thrusted inside him. It all became too pleasurable for the Umbreon, and after ten minutes of the love-making session he couldn't hold back any longer. His erect cock shot in bursts everywhere; all over his own belly, face, and onto the floor next to them. The force from the thrusting caused him to shoot massively, even after previously ejaculating. He moaned out in a loud, higher pitched growl as his body began to shake and tremble from the force of his climax. His feminine body had a hard time handling the massive pleasure overload, and he emanated a large amount of heat as he ejaculated.

With most of his energy gone, the Jolteon slowly pulled out; he was getting ready to insert his member back into the Umbreon's maw for a quick final sucking before he ejaculated himself—however the dark type had other plans.

He slowly positioned himself under the Jolteon, with his face pressed right up against his ass. He leaned upwards in order to get himself closer, and he used his paws to suddenly grasp onto the electric type's pulsating cock. He began to stroke Jolty's member vigorously, as his maw opened to begin rimming out the Jolteon. Unaware of what was going on until now, the electric type grew red in the face from the forceful act of the dark type. He felt the pleasure of Umbra's longer tongue extend out far enough to graze against his spot, and the eeveelution roared out in pleasure as he felt his cock getting rubbed with it. He was only able to last for two minutes, before he came to the edge. "This is it short stuff, t-take all of it you femme, subby dark type!" he yelled out, as his cock spurted in thick stringy ropes. It landed all over Umbra's belly, right with the dark type's own cum, as the pleasure from his spot being touched and his cock being stroked blew the energy and pleasure right out of him! His climax lasted for nearly fifteen seconds, as he never felt such an amazing, pleasurable experience in his life—much less sharing it with the dark type that he adored.

With the dark type's energy completely drained, his hind legs were spread wide as he laid on the ground—cum-soaked. The Jolteon soon followed him, slowly making his way up Umbra's body, until he came to his chest. He extended his tongue, and lustful licked up all of the cum on his body, staring right into his submissive Umbreon eyes as he cleaned up the messy Pokemon. Once he finished, he slowly plopped himself on top, but only after lodging his semi-erect cock inside Umbra's gaping ass first. He wrapped his paws around the dark type in a warm hug, slowly leaning forward to give him an affectionate kiss, keeping himself lodged inside as his own energy had been drained.

The session between the two only made their bond stronger. They both shared eye contact lovingly—feeling drowsiness take over them. Without any words coming out of their mouths, they suddenly closed their eyes and relaxed peacefully; taking in a quick nap early in the afternoon so they can go about their day when they regain themselves. With them finally understanding each other's feelings, everything that happened in the past only felt like a nuisance compared to this moment forward, as nothing matter to them more than being with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Two hours have passed, and the afternoon sun shined down at the route below with its warm embrace. The routes were vacant, and minimal sound came from the outside. Only two Pokemon remained away from the commotion, unaware of everything. The two eeveelutions were basking in each other's warmth after everything that took place hours beforehand. Their paws were pressed together as they laid close, bodies motionless as they relaxed. The only thing to wake them up was the motivation to keep moving, and explore new boundaries that were previously unreachable to them. Unlike most of their awakenings, this lasted only moments as they regained their sense of consciousness and felt revitalized with energy. The dark type waking up mere seconds before the electric type, catching each other's gaze as they looked warmly upon one another. The Jolteon gave off a smirk which caused the Umbreon to twitch a bit from embarrassment in his shaky self.

"So Umbra, how are you feeling?" Jolty asked, shaking his sleepiness off as he curiously wondered about his thoughts after everything that went down.

"Better than ever, big stuff!" he replied with his stubby teeth glimmering out in a smile. Umbra felt relieved, and most importantly—loved. Everything from here on out was new to him, and he couldn't wait to take everything step by step with the Jolteon. He made his way outside of the tree, taking a few steps into the small grass as he scoured over the area, searching for an optimal route to take.

Within seconds, the electric type followed in his footsteps, looking over to try and help the Umbreon come to a conclusion. Before long, he looked over to the left, noticing a small bridge that towered over a small river that separated two main routes. "Umbra!" he said instantaneously, mind already made up. "We should go across the bridge and make our way in that direction!"

Umbra peered over the horizon, looking to see if there were any hazards to take note of in plain sight as he stood there, eventually giving a soft nod in agreement and some steps heading in that direction. "Jolty, I was wondering…" he muttered softly, keeping his walking pace constant as he spoke. "Is there anything special that two Pokemon do when they're…together?"

Jolty gave off a small chuckle, nuzzling himself against the side of Umbra's face as he picked up his speed, getting a bit ahead of the Umbreon. "Not for me! You're my short stuff, and nothing will change that! You don't have to do anything, just be yourself—Umbra." He stated bluntly, assuring the dark type of his feelings towards him.

The other Pokemon gave off a cheeky smile, trying his best to hide the blush that formed across his face from the electric type's response. Eventually, he couldn't handle how flustered he was, and the Umbreon stopped for a moment to cover his maw with his paw, only to involuntarily speak out in a short, monotone sound.

"MMMMM…" he blurted out accidentally, eyes closing from embarrassment.

Jolty turned around, only to nudge the Umbreon to keep moving; his maw wide open as he laughed from the Umbreon's expression. "So short stuff, having a hard time keeping it in? Do you need help letting it all out? MMMMM?" he stated, teasing the Umbreon. He wanted to mess with him a bit, making sure the dark type knew he wasn't going to change anything about himself—even if they were together.

"Don't mock me!" Umbra replied with a growl, dashing forward to gain some ground at a faster rate than the Jolteon. He wasn't at any reckless pace, but it was fast enough to give him the upper hand. The electric type noticed this and playfully started to power up, taking in energy as his paws swiftly rushed forward in a fast, soundless dash that sent Umbra right onto his butt. He stopped himself halfway through it just to snicker and turn around, walking back over to nudge the Umbreon.

"Too slow, Umbra!" he said, lending his paw to help the dark type get back onto his four legs and right back into the swing of things. He gave the Umbreon a soft lick to his maw before turning around and heading back into the right direction.

The dark type wanted to explode in a feisty rampage after what the Jolteon just did, however that sudden lick got him all riled up in the most awkward of ways. His feistiness was mixed with love which caused him to feel weird, and he ended up just clearing his head and forgetting it ever happened.

They walked a good distance away from their rest area, enough to prevent the two from turning back in case it got dark anytime soon; however something was troubling the dark type. He looked over to the side, thinking about the area they slept, when something occurred to him. "Hey, big stuff…" Umbra said with uncertainty in his voice. "What about all of the fruits we left back at the tree? Should we try and go back?"

Jolty didn't stop walking as Umbra finished speaking, instead keeping a good pace and a positive attitude as they continued on. "No need to! If anything, we can get some more fruits…together." he stated with a warm smile. Over time the electric type learned how to warm up to the Umbreon when it came to the more intimate side of the relationship, however it wasn't in his nature to fully understand and comprehend all that there was to romance. Umbra on the other hand was the opposite; he knew just what to say in the moments when romance was needed, however the more intimate side of things always gave him trouble—always blushing and unable to speak his mind. They didn't realize it yet, but their opposing differences were what slowly brought them together.

They walked a greater distance away from the starting position, and eventually they reached a new, wetter terrain. It was muggy, and the dirt was moist from the rain that just showered down recently before their arrival. They started to wonder why no signs of any other Pokemon were shown around, however it was brushed off as they focused on their own idle discussions between the two. They could see something slowly come into the distance, but before they paid any close attention to it, the Umbreon tripped over something on the wet surface, landing face first into the mud.

"Hah! Looks like someone needs to wash off, huh short stuff?" Jolty smirked, teasing the Umbreon as he helped him up. He noticed that there was a large rock behind the dark type, figuring that was what caused him to fall. "Gotta be more careful, especially if there's rocks that big!"

The Umbreon slowly got up from the rubble and grimy texture of the mud, slowly pulling himself up and shaking off all of the materials that dirtied him up, looking over to spot the object that he tripped over, putting his paw to his face as he looked back at Jolty. "It's a stone, Jolty."

"Nope, that's a rock!" Jolty insisted almost immediately.

"It doesn't really matter, let's keep going—stone head!" the dark type replied back. He walked a few more steps, before suddenly he heard the Jolteon mumble under his breath: "Rock rock rock rock rock rock rock rock rock rock..." which caused the Umbreon to paw the electric type in the face, slowly giving him a soft slap across his cheek. "Go be dumb somewhere else!" Umbra said, smiling as he yelled at the Pokemon.

Within a few short moments, they spied upon a town coming up from the distance. Something seemed off about this one, but the dark type assured him that it was a town based off of the buildings that caught the corner of his eye. Without any discussion, they headed towards the town up ahead. For some strange reason, neither of them were aware of a town coming up, and with no Pokemon in sight—it seemed a bit odd for a town to be close by. At one point Umbra almost had a spark of worry that showered over him, but was quickly relieved of it with Jolty's warmth as the electric type gave him a warm nuzzle from the side. With the motivation now burning up inside him, they both dashed towards the town.


	11. Chapter 11

With each step that both of the Pokemon took, the sounds soon echoed throughout the barren area. Everything was out of place; from the indented buildings to the craters in the ground—the town was destroyed. The dark type initially caught on as he felt a cold shiver trickle down his spine, however it was impossible for him to currently analyze the town without further investigation. He stopped for a moment to scan around, however the Jolteon hadn't quite caught on.

"Hey, short stuff! What're you doing? Do I have to come over there and drag you by your tail?" Jolty teased with a small amount of curiosity in his mind, wondering what the fuss was about. He hadn't taken the time to focus on what was under or above him—he was completely oblivious to what was around him… until Umbra opened his maw.

"It's peculiar for a town to be so quiet… but that's the least of my concern. There seems to be a bigger problem," the dark type continued on, "I don't suppose you noticed there has been some cause for the indentations in the buildings around us—have you?"

Jolty slowly gazed up, in shock by the damage done everywhere around him. To his left, a tall skyscraper just barely stood strong as the middle section caved in on itself. On his right, a smaller building had indents along the corners—deep ones along the lower half of it. The electric type looked back at Umbra with a puzzled look on his face. He didn't know what to make of the current state of the town.

"I think we should turn back; I don't know what could've caused thi—" Umbra explained as he was abruptly halted.

"I need to know what happened here." Jolty had a flame burning in his eye filled with determination. He wasn't about to let this mystery go unsolved, as he felt there was more to it than meets the eye. "Don't worry, I just can't leave this town till I figure out what's going on around here. We can't leave this place until we know what we're dealing with." he said, completely set on solving this predicament. The dark type sighed in response, letting out a soft smile.

"Alright, as you wish Jolty. Let's hurry along though, it'll get dark soon if we don't make some progress!" Umbra replied as he regained his composure and focused on the area ahead of him. Both of the eeveelutions scoured over the area—hoping to find any clues as to what could've caused this disaster to strike the town. The sound of their footsteps remained loud and clear as they continued on, lacking any wind as the temperature slowly dropped a few degrees. The dark type started to feel the change of weather immediately, and began to shiver. It only took a few moments for the Jolteon to hear a slight change in the Umbreon's movement.

"You alright short stuff?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm f-fine. Just a little c-cold. I'll be fine though!" Umbra assured with a shakiness in his voice.

"Need to stay close? I'm sure my fur can help keep you warm!" Jolty questioned, slightly teasing.

"I'll be fine! L-Let's continue on!" Umbra quickly assured back to the electric type. Umbra couldn't help but flourish red across his face from what was said.

The silence continued on as they moved forward; it was a smaller town than what they were previously accustomed to—so they didn't have much trouble navigating around the perimeter of the area. It didn't seem as though there was much to gather, however something caught the corner of Jolty's eye.

"Hey Umbra, hurry!" he quickly said before dashing off to an unknown location. The dark type couldn't keep up with his alarming speed, so he was left stranded at his current position. Umbra carefully tried to look over in the direction that he last saw the electric type, however there was no sign of him. He could only imagine where the Jolteon ran off to.

"If I had a berry for every time Jolty dashed off like that, I'd always have a full belly." He snickered quietly to himself. While the fear of being alone in an unknown area started to slither into his mind, he knew as long as he stayed in the same area that there would be nothing to worry about. Something caught his attention as he was just about to sit down on the ground, and he took a few steps over to further investigate it.

The electric type was moving quickly, covering ground as he made his way over to where he spotted others off in the distance. He appeared to see two small Pokemon barely hanging onto a branch that was toppled over, however those Pokemon didn't seem to be on the same elevation as he got closer. Luckily for the Pokemon, they had just fallen into a crater not much lower than where the branch was. There was a Charmander, and a Mudkip—both appeared to be kids. They were knocked unconscious from the fall, but because of the short drop it wasn't enough to cause any harm. However, on the corner of Jolty's field of vision, he spotted a building which was mere seconds from collapsing right on top of them. Without any prior thought, the electric type impulsively jumped into action! He dashed through the left side onto the ledge, and immediately jumped down into the inner crater, jolting towards the two Pokemon who laid flat on the ground. He used his sheer speed to maneuver them out of danger, gently gripping onto the Pokemon with his teeth as he took them out one by one. The building already reached its limit, and toppled right onto the crater; but no harm was done to any of the Pokemon. The sheer force of the building created a huge sound wave, one that made the dark type startle and made him look back. It was far away from him, so he couldn't exactly pinpoint at what specific point the crash happened—however he knew the electric type had to be close to the area where it happened.

"Whoa, what a rush!" Jolty thought to himself, completely baffled by the current chain of events. "Oh man, that was too close for comfort!" He continued, looking over to see both Pokemon safely away from all of the hazardous areas of the town. The destruction from the building collapsing upon itself created a shockwave that spread throughout the area. Slowly but surely, the remnants of the building started to ease up as the harsh bangs came to an end. It was almost calming after that point, much like the electric type's first steps into the destroyed town.

He kept his attention onto the two small Pokemon. He could tell from their twitching eyelids that they were slowly beginning to wake up. Almost simultaneously, they regained consciousness—looking around with blurred vision to see their surroundings, almost heartbroken to learn that it wasn't just a dream. Out of the corner of their eyes, they spotted the electric type; both of them were ready to dash away, when he began to speak.

"You both seem to be alright, that's a relief!" he said cheerfully. The Charmander looked over at the Mudkip, both giving a puzzled expression. After a few moments, the water type spoke up. "Who're you?" he asked, filled with curiosity.

"I'm Jolty, just arrived here with an Umbreon not too long ago. What happened here? Something seems off about this place." He spoke back. Nothing really made sense to him at this point, but strangely he was used to it.

They both had a disheartened expression on their faces, sighing as one of them began to explain what they remember as best they could.

"Our town was full of people this morning. I-I don't know what happened… There was smoke everywhere, and all of the trainers were running with their Pokemon. We don't have trainers, and we hid the whole time. All I remember was hearing some kind of menacing cry, and finding myself and my friend having a difficult time staying awake. I don't know anything else, I-I'm sorry." The Charmander, barely able to find the correct words, looked down as he recalled everything he remembered. The electric type didn't take any time to think, and began to speak.

"Do not worry! I'll make sure Umbra and I get to the bottom of this! There's still time to spare, and I'm not going to just let something bad happen without fixing it right back up!" Jolty replied, with the same cheerful tone in his voice. This helped both of the smaller Pokemon, with a feeling of contentment from his genuine words.

"I believe you." Mudkip said with a smile. The Charmander nodded in agreement. "I know the smoke started filling the town from over there." He continued, lifting his front leg and pointing towards the north. There was a forest just outside of the town, and it looked as though the north of town leads right to it.

"Got it! I'll head there right now! But what will you two do? You said you didn't have trainers... right?" Jolty asked curiously.

"Right. We don't, but we can handle ourselves!" the Charmander assured the electric type, with his small right paw extending towards his chest—giving a determined expression. "There's a pond east from here, and we know other kids there who can take us to their place!"

The Jolteon nodded, and geared his view towards the forest. He knew something was missing, but he couldn't quite put his paw on it. Before he could think any further, he heard the dark type yell out in the distance from behind him.

"Jolty, we have a big problem! Take a look at this!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the very long wait! It's been a pretty long time since the last chapter! Outside life has been really busy, and has occupied most of my time. Without further ado, enjoy the latest chapter!**

With a slight twist of his paw, Umbra flipped over a medium-sized rock that didn't initially look too special. As soon as the rock landed onto the ground below, however, something showed up before them. It showed a peculiar symbol that appeared to have been carved into the rock. "I'm not sure what to make of this." Umbra questioned with a slight tilt in his head. "But I can tell this isn't something that was naturally on the rock a day ago."

"Hmm, really? Let me take a look." Jolty's eyes widened as he gazed on the strange symbol. It almost looked like an emblem of the sorts—but he couldn't make out what it symbolized. "I've never seen anything like it. Anything else you know about it?"

The dark type gave a blank stare for a moment—he was cold as he tried to think. "Not a clue. All I know is that this wasn't done from the weather. Too detailed and specific for anything the environment itself could've caused." He was currently onto something, however the small details weren't quite coming into place. Umbra couldn't help but question whether or not the person who tampered with the object had the intention of showing it off. It only made sense that someone or something caused it at this point.

"Should we hold onto it?" Jolty asked curiously.

"I don't see how we'd be able to carry it. I think the best thing we can do for now is hold onto it in our memories in case we need it." The dark type steered his view over to the right a bit, refocusing his attention onto something else. "I'm also interested in knowing what happened to the path over there."

Along the edge of the area, there was a beaten up path that didn't seem to have an end in sight. One of the trees alongside the left had a small crater on the bark of it. It looked barren, almost lifeless as there was no sound coming from that direction. Something about it peaked the Umbreon's interests—and it wasn't just the damaged environment.

Jolty's eyes steered over to the area, curious as to what caused the damage. "I'm interested too. We should head there now, actually!" He nearly jumped, ready to explore what was beyond the beaten up path. "Oh, but one thing first!"

The Jolteon looked back over to the Charmander and his friend—who both seem confused by everything they heard. "We have to go! Do you need anything before Umbra and I head off? There's nothing we can't do to help if you need it!" He said with comfort in his voice.

"We'll be alright! Just be careful! We know where we're headed already, right?" He replied, turning his head over to the Mudkip. A silent nod was given back to the Charmander. His gaze shifted back towards the Jolteon. "B-Be careful, and thanks again!"

"Everything will be fine, let's go short stuff." Jolty quickly picked up the pace and dashed towards the barren path, almost completely leaving Umbra in the dust. The dark type tried to keep up, but fell short in doing so. The electric type chuckled and slowed down a bit as they made their way through the new area ahead of them.

You could almost hear echoes as they dashed through the rough terrain. The Umbreon felt another uneasy feeling welled up inside of him. The cracks on the ground didn't seem natural; which seemed almost minute compared to the devastation done to the trees and bushes. Umbra wasn't feeling well about the whole situation. It was almost as if they were making an unwise decision and haven't realized it yet.

"Uh, Jolty?" Umbra said with a slight pant from how quickly they were dashing through the area.

"Yes short stuff?" The electric type turned his head towards the Umbreon and made an abrupt halt.

Umbra's eyes slowly drifted to left, an uneasy tone in his voice as he began to speak. "I'm starting to think we made a bad decision...walking through here. I'm sure this wasn't some environmental disaster; there's something up ahead and I don't know if I really want to find out."

"You worry too much!" Jolty stepped closer and nudged the side of his face. "I'm sure everything will be alright! If anything happens I'm here for you—alright?" He then went back to his previous position and began walking at a slow pace, Umbra following right beside him.

"I believe you, I just don't want anything to happen to you either. I don't know if I can hold my own in case something happens."

Jolty gave a slight chuckle in response. "There's nothing you need to worry about! I'm not going anywhere!"

The two eeveelutions continued walking through the eerie path, stepping carefully as they didn't want to get their paws stuck on the dense cracks along the ground. Branches scattered along the area as well, so running wasn't a particularly smart option here. Oddly enough, a little vibrancy started to show as the path grew wider. The branches littered across the area became less frequent, and berries even began to show up on some of the bushes. The two eeveelutions stopped and went to check to see if they were familiar with the berries. As it turned out, they appeared to be oran berries. Knowing that they were both edible and tasty, both of them took a seat on the softer ground and began eating some of them.

"We haven't eaten this whole time, have we?" Jolty questioned.

"Nope, probably should've brought something to snack on beforehand. Glad we found this along the way!" The dark type replied—looking up at the sky. It was almost clear, and there weren't too many clouds covering the bright sun. Rain didn't seem likely anytime soon, which was a sigh of relief for the Umbreon. They were far from home, and most likely wouldn't make it home by the time it was dark. Luckily for the two of them, unscathed trees started to become more of an abundance around the area—perfect for making resting locations.

A strong gust of wind blew over as they finished eating their batch of berries. It wasn't unusual or extreme; but they took it as a sign to continue on. A pond was nearby, which almost would've been impossible to imagine at the start of the barren path. As both of the eeveelutions crossed by they looked over at the water—large uniform ripples created by the wind brushed around the corner - almost splashing the electric type. He let out a small laugh and continued on forward. Something from that triggered a thought however, and he turned over to the Umbreon—who was still keeping up with him at a decent rate.

"Do you really think those two are going to be okay?" Jolty asked curiously, pondering about whether or not he should've stayed longer. It started to seem a bit odd that the destruction almost completely stopped halfway through the area. Even the Jolteon questioned it.

"I don't think they would've told you if they thought otherwise." Umbra replied after some careful thought. "...But I do think that something isn't adding up." He was able to see what the Jolteon was thinking just from his facial expressions. He took another moment before speaking again. "We can head back if you want."

"I think I'd like that." Jolteon responded almost instantaneously. Something began to trouble the both of them, and he was worried that he missed something.

"Although I think we should set up to sleep for the night. I don't think we'll accomplish anything if we head back tired during the night." Umbra pointed his left paw up—what seemed like a clear blue sky minutes ago became a reddish orange hue that darkened as the moments went by. The sun was on the horizon, giving them just enough time to set up an area to sleep.

"Fiiiiine." Jolty softly grumbled. He wanted to get over there as fast as he could, so the thought of having to wait troubled him. Nevertheless, he walked with the Umbreon to a nearby tree. "One moment!" The electric type said as he began to turn around. Umbra took a few steps back as he watched the electric type's tail turned silver. Without blinking, Jolty slowly carved a hollow area into the enormous tree; paying close attention to the rest of the trunk in order to keep it stable and safe for entrance. Thankfully it was big enough for it to work, allowing just enough room for two eeveelutions to sleep while elevated from the ground. The upper portion helped in protecting from the harsh sun and rain—making it the perfect place to sleep for the night.

"I didn't know you could do that! That's amazing!" Umbra said in awe, always curious as to how he made his previous home.

"Took some time, but now it comes naturally!" Jolty said with a cheeky grin. "Let's hop in, it's starting to get a dark as I speak!" Umbra gave a nod and hopped in first to the hole created by the electric type. As soon as the Jolteon went in, they snugged close and began to settle down as the night grew young. While Umbra was exhausted and immediately began to drift off to sleep, Jolty had other things growing in his mind. "Are they really okay?" Floated around in his head. "I think tomorrow is going to be rough." Also crept up, giving him time to think about what was in store for the next day. It took a while before Jolty became satisfied with his answers to these questions. Feeling content, he rested his head back and drifted off to sleep with the Umbreon.


End file.
